End Game
by Luciel Ootsotsuki
Summary: Naruto, un joven normal común y corriente llevando una vida monótona hasta que un dia su vida cambio con un anuncio que se presento a todas las personas de las naciones elementales atrapándolos en una especie de juego RPG. Naruto/gamer inteligente/frio Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Yo, aquí Luciel trayendo una nueva idea para un fic solo que no sé si será de su agrado, tratara de un gamer post-apocalíptico con los personajes del mundo de Naruto cada una en diferentes situaciones y un Naruto único diría ya que si bien no será emo será un poco oscuro**

 **Disclaimer: no me pertenece Naruto ni cualquier otra cosa que aparecerá en el fic así que sin más**

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **Acción:**

Prologo: Cuando mi mundo cambio

\- ahhh -

Se pudo escuchar el suave suspiro de un adolescente de pelo rubio que contemplaba el paisaje enfrente de él

\- esto es una mierda -

Sí, ese fue el sincero pensamiento que siempre estaba presente en la mente del joven que por su apariencia sería fácilmente descrito como apuesto pero a él eso no le importaba

\- puede este mundo convertirse en peor? - fue la pregunta sin respuesta que escapó de sus labios llena de un sentimiento de lo que podría ser descrito como una mezcla de desprecio y apatía con una dosis de sarcasmo añadida en ella

Lentamente movió sus pies hacia la dirección en la que su cuerpo se dirigía casi de manera automática al ser una actividad que ejecuta casi a diario

Esto era lo fascinante que encontraba de la memoria que poseía el ser humano, ya que como su cuerpo realizaba esta actividad se podría decir que estaba acostumbrado a ejecutarla ya que si no lo hacía se sentía como si algo faltase

Su movimiento habitual sería salir de casa correr por unos minutos sentarse en este lugar alejado de todo y pensar en cosas que nadie se toma un minuto en hacerlo para luego volver a casa para poder prepararse e ir a la escuela que por cierto estaba llena de gente falsa

" _Bueno aunque no todos están podridos"_ fue el comentario sarcástico que pasó por su mente como si fuera una especie de auto-burla hacia su raza en particular

Sus manos agarraron el pomo de la puerta sólo para tensarse al sentir la falta de calor del objeto metálico, sólo le tomó unas cuantas reparaciones para poner de nuevo en funcionamiento su cerebro y abrir la puerta para continuar con su rutina monótona

Avanzó unos pasos antes de retroceder unos cuantos dándose cuenta de que a su rutina le faltaba algo, o sobraba en este caso, deslizando sus manos quitó sus zapatillas antes de ponerlos uno junto al otro en la entrada, cuando terminó de hacer eso hizo su camino a la ducha donde como siempre empleando agua fría quitó la capa de sudor que cubría su piel después de haber corrido por unos minutos

No tomo mucho de su tiempo el asear a si mismo antes de entrar en su habitación y coger sus cosas ya previamente establecidas junto con algo de dinero para comprar el almuerzo en la cafetería de la escuela

Camino un poco antes de extender la mano cogiendo las llaves que había dejado encima de la repisa cosa que era un hecho normal para luego hacer su camino fuera de su apartamento que formaba parte de un complejo de apartamentos perteneciente a la escuela donde los alumnos vivían por el tiempo que estudiarán, aunque claro no era gratis, nada en esta vida lo es, la forma en la que ellos recuperaban la inversión era de que cuando trabajes y recibas tu paga, la escuela amablemente te recordaría tus deudas recortando un monto considerable de tú paga hasta que la escuela considere que hayas pagado todos los gastos o inversión como les gustaba llamarlo

Sacudiendo la cabeza cerró la puerta detrás de él para luego proceder a bloquear la puerta y revisar si la copia de la llave aún existía la cual para su alivio aún podía sentirla en una pequeña hendidura al lado de su maceta la cual estaba al lado de la puerta

Bajó las escaleras las cuales llevan hacia tierra firme, ya que vivía en el segundo piso, y empezó con su rutina diaria de caminar hacia la escuela con una cara que muchos jugadores de póker matarían por tener

Naruto era el nombre de este adolescente resentido de la sociedad, aunque no poseía un apellido por el hecho de ser huérfano no le importaba mucho eso más aun cuando el amable alcalde le otorgó una beca cuando no llevaban ni diez minutos de haberlo conocido, aunque ahora cada vez que se encontraban el viejo lucía un poco molesto por su indiferencia a casi todo, siendo un genio vivió acosado por sus compañeros de escuela de alta categoría donde fue casi forzado a asistir, el viejo insistió en que su talento no debería perderse en una escuela del gobierno, los maltratos constantes y humillaciones por su origen, o más bien dicho la falta de ellos, le llevaron a madurar más rápido y darse cuenta lo despreciable que tenía era este mundo aunque en parte agradecía eso ya que aprendió lo despreciable que podía ser el hombre, como algunos dirían él había visto lo bueno, lo malo y lo peor del ser humano

Sus pasos se detuvieron justo a la hora exacta de 7:12:40 a.m. al mismo tiempo que el semáforo enfrente de él cambiaba al color rojo dando pase a algunos alumnos que viajaban en sus propios automóviles presumiendo su dinero enfrente de otros o alegando quien podía comprar el mejor coche

Treinta segundos exactos sus pies continuaron la marcha mientras en sus manos se alojaba un libro del cual sería la prueba no tan sorpresa que según sus predicciones tomaría el profesor al entrar en el aula

Sus ojos azules memorizaban sólo unas partes del texto mientras sigilosamente daba pasos acercándose hacia su destino sabiendo que tendrá que compartir ocho horas de su vida con gente que el ruega para aprendan valores y no que los compren

Sin saberlo sus pasos lo llevaron hasta frente a la puerta donde sus siguientes horas serán de completo aburrimiento

-a la misma hora como siempre Uzumaki-san - recibió la voz de una persona ya de la tercera edad, aunque parecía estar en sus cuarenta, que poseía un muy largo y espesa cabellera de color blanco la cual demostraba su edad aunque su cabello sea de ese color

-y es el mismo comentario de siempre conserje-san - respondió sin apartar la mirada del libro al mismo tiempo que oía como el conserje abría el aula para entrar en ella seguido de cerca por Naruto que rápidamente fue a su lugar habitual el cual era el último asiento de la fila que se encuentra junto a la ventana

-veo que estás melancólico como siempre - escuchó un comentario cargado de burla desde el conserje de pelo blanco que miraba hacia su dirección divertido

-veo que aún sigue vivo, ahhh... ojalá no fuera para siempre - comentó soltando un suspiro en medio de la frase mientras volteaba hacia el conserje para terminar de hablar

-jojojo... Dime aún piensas que está sociedad es una mierda? - río antes de preguntar en un estado de ánimo feliz

-dime aún piensas que tu paga es el valor de la sociedad? - respondió con una pequeña sonrisa irónica a este intercambio habitual que había tenido desde unos meses con el conserje de nombre Jiraiya

-bueno, aunque la paga sea mala vale la pena por mirar chicas de high school jojojo - respondió con una mueca digno de un pervertido, perdón, digna de un súper pervertido mientras un pequeño hilo de sangre salía de sus fosas nasales

-ojalá te atrapen para poder pagar tu fianza y luego volverte mi rata de laboratorio - respondió sin ganas mientras una chispa de esperanza brillaba en sus ojos, enserio, enserio él quería saber cuál fue la causa de su extraño factor de curación, siempre fue golpeado hasta quedar irreconocible para luego de unas horas este vivo y coleando escribiendo sus ideas para su próximo libro, que a pesar de estar mal escrito se vendía más que fotos desnudas de una actriz famosa

-hablando de fianzas, gaki no te interesa volver a ser mi editor? maldición él de ahora sólo corrige la gramática haciendo que pierda el encanto y bajando las ventas al mismo tiempo - mencionó en tono amargo mientras recordaba que una vez el chico se ofreció a ser editor por una parte del libro si se vendía y para su suerte se vendió mejor que cualquier anterior versión así que su bolsillo lloro cuando tuvo que entregar un 60% de todo ya que ese fue el trato

-sólo lo hice porque estaba desesperado por dinero - respondió en tono plano el rubio antes de extender la mano hacia el conserje - como lo estoy ahora... - terminó muy a su vergüenza

El pelo blanco soltó una risa como si le diera la bienvenida al lado oscuro antes de entregar unas hojas que el adolescente procedió a guardar en su maleta sin leer el contenido, cuando acabó este intercambio la puerta de abrió revelando a una nueva figura la cual parecía estar en los finales de sus veinte que a su vez lucía una mirada cansada en sus ojos

-Iruka-sensei... Esta tarde está vez - comentó casualmente el rubio sin prestar ni siquiera una mirada a la persona en cuestión

-jojojo acaso Manuela lo entretuvo anoche Iruka-kun? - preguntó con una sonrisa maliciosa el conserje haciendo un gesto con la mano de subir y bajar

-jajaja muy gracioso Jiraiya-san pero no soy un pervertido como usted y Uzumaki normalmente se mira a la persona a quien diriges tus palabras - respondió haciendo una mueca al pervertido y dándole una mirada a su alumno favorito, y por favorito me refiero a que no causa problemas como los otros que porque tienen a sus padres, que a su vez poseen ya sea dinero o poder político, no los puede reprender por sus malas acciones ya que dañaría la prestigiosa reputación de esta escuela que sólo le lame las suelas del zapato a sus 'inversionistas'

-si como sea, en vez de desperdiciar palabras dígame lo que vendrá en su examen sorpresa - si hubiera sido cualquier niño rico el que hubiera dicho esto sin duda se hubiera reído y quizás burlado un poco pero era Uzumaki el único que se podría decir que estaba aquí debido a su esfuerzo

-jajá un buen profesor no haría eso Uzumaki - dijo dándole una mirada de superioridad a su alumno

-puedo conocerlo? - preguntó de pronto el rubio ahora sí mirando a Iruka con una chispa de esperanza brillando en sus ojos

-conocer a quien Uzumaki? -

-al buen profesor del que hablas - respondió sin pisca de vacilación y en tono neutro

Una vena creció en la frente del profesor

-no ves que hablo de mí! - replicó con fuerza pero pronto una expresión de sorpresa apareció al ver que Naruto lo miraba con pena

-entiendo, ahora entiendo todo, lo siento por ser malo sensei, no volverá a pasar - dijo mientras usaba sus mangas de la chaqueta que traía y limpiaba las pequeñas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos, normalmente esta escena sería conmovedora pero la falta de emociones arruinaba su acto

-yo también sabía que a los pacientes terminales de cáncer a veces pierden la vista pero no pensé que fuera tan grave - mencionó con dolor Jiraiya mientras abrazaba al rubio como si fueran hermanos del alma que perdieron a su waifu

-espera, espera, espera, cuando llegaste ahí! No, más importante que es eso de cáncer! - grito alarmado pero fue ignorado por completo por este par

-lo recordaré como un buen profesor - comentó Naruto mirando a Jiraiya que asintió dándole la razón y le pasaba un pañuelo nuevo

-ahora nunca tomaremos ese trago que me prometió - el conserje parecía muy herido y no se sabía si era por el trago

-ESPEREN! ahora si soy un buen profesor?! Y cuál trago?! Cuando prometí tal cosa?! -

-incluso ahora puedo escuchar su voz! Ya casi ni recuerdo su nombre hic* - dijo el rubio con unas lágrimas en sus ojos mientras a si alrededor aparecía un ambiente triste

-Tú...! - la cara roja de Iruka sólo aumento al ver 'llorar' a su alumno

-quizás aún tenga cosas pendientes, oí que por eso es que algunos viven como fantasmas - comentó de pronto borrando el ambiente triste al instante

Sin previo aviso el rubio saco un bolígrafo de color verde de su chaqueta al mismo tiempo que volteaba hacia el conserje

-si le preocupa que nadie lo recuerde, entonces, para recordarlo nombraré a este bolígrafo como Iruka - dijo alzando el dichoso bolígrafo ganado un wow del conserje que se inclinó saludando a Iruka antes de que fue guardado en el bolsillo del rubio

-NO ES ESO DEMASIADO CRUEL! -reclamó en voz alta mientras señalaba acusadoramente al rubio antes de que una pequeña sonrisa apareciera en los labios de los tres ya que en el fondo a pesar de la forma en la que se comportaban entre ellos sabían que esto era lo más cercano que podían llamar a alguien amigo

\- de todos modos Naruto aunque no puedo saber el como siempre aciertas acerca de las fechas en la que tomó un examen pero no puedes pedirme las respuestas ya que eso no es cortes - término su discurso sólo para que una vena crezca en su frente al ver que no lo escuchó para nada pero de pronto se puso de pie mirando hacia su dirección mirando hacia un lado con el ceño fruncido - pasa algo malo? - preguntó en tono suave ya que él sabía de los abusos que sufrís el rubio pero por orden de la escuela, a sombras del director, le dijeron que no intervenga ya que traería graves consecuencias

\- Iruka-sensei puedes cuidar mis cosas, vuelvo en un rato - pidió el rubio al profesor dándole una mirada de disculpas - olvi... -

\- no hay necesidad de que me expliques nada puedes ir pero asegurare de volver antes de que toque la campana - respondió con una sonrisa el Iruka sabiendo que tiene que ser algo importante ya que sabía cómo era la personalidad del rubio y por una cosa trivial no cambiaría su rutina monótona

\- gracias... - fue el pequeño murmullo que salió de su boca mientras cruzaba por el lado del único profesor que no tenía problemas con él por ser alguien 'sin nombre'

Mientras salía afuera respiro un poco mientras mirada los pasillos los cuales a vista se podía decir que estaban hechos del material más costoso, comenzó a caminar mientras se dirigía hacia el lavado solo para ver como algunos de los alumnos se apartaban de su camino como si fuera una plaga haciendo que una sonrisa irónica se dibuje en su rostro

Camino un poco más antes de detenerse en seco cuando podía ver su sombra como si el sol estuviese en su punto más alto, su vista se levantó con una expresión extraña mientras contempló como el sol precisamente estaba en su punto más alto, no más bien sería la luna ya que en este momento la luna tapaba al sol formando un eclipse y se volvía de color rojo sangre antes de que por alguna razón un círculo apareció y luego le siguió otro que apareció dentro del primer círculo a una distancia considerable al cual le siguió un tercer círculo que comenzó a formarse dentro del segundo círculo con una distancia igual a la que tenían el primer y segundo círculo, pero el espectáculo no término ahí sino que una coma pronto se hizo visible en la parte inferior izquierda, siguió otro en el lado superior para terminar con uno en la parte inferior derecha formando un triángulo si unías las comas, este patrón se repitió pero en el círculo dentro del más grande hasta que nueve comas estuvieron presentes, con tres comas en cada círculo, dando una vista que a la vez era majestuosa y aterradora de apreciar, sin darse cuenta de que sus pasos se detuvieron el rubio se dio cuenta de que si una las comas usando líneas rectas, formabas un triángulo dentro de un triángulo invertido

Al terminar de completarse todos sintieron una extraña sensación que los invadió pero pronto este evento desapareció mientras el solo volvía a su posición natural ya que a esta hora recién estaba saliendo haciendo que algunos nieguen con la cabeza ante esta extraña ilusión y vuelvan a hacer lo que estaban haciendo pero, otra cosa que sorprendió fue un extraño anuncio que apareció enfrente de todos

 **[A todos ustedes seres conscientes:**

 **Su mundo ha sido tomado por Shinjū el dios árbol y se ha determinado que cambios ocurrirán pronto**

 **Vayan preparándose para lo peor]**

Fueron las palabras que aparecieron enfrente del rubio en una ventana que era un poco transparente, suspiro mientras agitaba su mano en el cuadro pero solo se deslizó más allá, negó con la cabeza mientras sus pies se comenzaron a mover hacia su anterior destino no sin notar como algunas personas agitaban sus manos enfrente dando a entender que no solo a él le había aparecido un cuadro enfrente suyo

Cuando llegó al lavado movió su mano hacia el grifo para abrirlo al mismo tiempo que agua cristalina caía, movió sus manos agarrando un poco de agua para luego mojar su cara un poco y escupir aun lado una combinación de saliva con un poco de sangre, no, en este caso sería sangre combinado con un poco de saliva

Cuando se hubo calmado miro a su alrededor para disfrutar del lugar, este se podría decir que era su lugar especial ya que nadie venía a este lugar y podía estar por un largo rato aquí, aunque el único inconveniente sería que los baños se ubicaban unos pocos metros más ojos pero por otra parte tenía lo compensaba que habían árboles por todo el lugar

Tocó su pecho antes de oír como algunas ramas eran rotas y no tenía que ser un genio para saber que había alguien por ahí

\- quien anda ahí? - preguntó con un poco de cautela mientras miraba hacia dónde provino el ruido pero como había árboles y algunos arbustos su vista no era muy buena

\- gigigi - pudo escuchar haciendo que su cuerpo se ponga rígido ya que ese sonido sonaba por ninguna parte cerca de humano en vez de eso sonaba como animal pero más grueso que eso, algo más oscuro

Retrocedió un poco más contemplando en su mente escapar pero de inmediato descartó esa idea después de todo eso atraería la atención de su presunto cazador ya que podía sentir una sensación incomoda diciéndole que era la presa, más adelante descubrió que era Saki o instinto asesino

Crack*

Pudo escuchar más claro como otra rama se quebró junto con algunos pasos hacia la dirección del lavado y pudo deducir que lo que sea que fuera vino de los servicios higiénicos o alguna lugar cerca, agarro su uniforme con fuerza el cual consistía en un pantalón negro con una camisa blanca bajo el cual el llevaba puesto un polo naranja con un hoja en espiral dibujado en frente del mismo diseño que la camisa la cual la tenía a un lado en el pecho

Se escondió sin hacer el menor ruido detrás del lavado mientras sacaba un pequeño espejo y lo subía para ver lo que venía a su dirección

Para su sorpresa cuando salió pudo ver una forma humanoide de color verde el cual poseía un pequeña daga en su mano la cual se veía un poco oxidada pero él no dudaba de su poder de corte, la cifra poseía oídos largos y grotescos que terminaban en puntas, en su rostro había un hocico donde en su nariz lucía un anillo que hacia tintineaba un poco con cada paso, la criatura solo vestía con una pequeña pieza de color marrón que apenas cubría su parte inferior

[Goblin - nivel ? -? ]

Fueron las palabras que flotaban en un cuadro que apareció enfrente de él haciendo que trague un poco en vista del animal que por lo general aparecía en los comienzos de un juego RPG y también era colocado como el más débil junto con los Limo

Retrocedió un poco pero ese fue su error ya que hizo ruido cuando piso una rama la cual no fue consciente de que se ubicaba detrás de él

\- gigigi - y no tuvo que ser genio para saber que la criatura de RPG había captado el ruido y sus pasos hacia su posición término todas sus esperanzas de que no le haga caso

Retrocedió rápidamente poniendo una distancia entre él y el humanoide verde que extendió una sonrisa cruel en sus fauces mientras que atrajo la daga a si mismo antes de dar un paso adelante al mismo tiempo que el rubio instintivamente retrocedía un paso atrás provocando que la cruel sonrisa del Goblin hacerse más grande

Su mano estaba un poco sudorosa por el nerviosismo de estar frente a una nueva existencia mientras sus instintos gritaban peligro al detectar la sed de sangre que irradiaba en grandes cantidades

De pronto el Goblin pronto alzó la daga mientras daba otro paso tentativo hacia adelante antes de que comenzaba a cargar contra el rubio que cayó en su trasero con una mirada de sorpresa por la repentina acción pero pronto se transformó en algo lleno de terror al ver como el Goblin se lanzó hacia el encima suyo gritando gigigi al mismo tiempo que movía la daga con la clara intención de matarlo, llamen lo suerte pero logro atrapar la muñeca del humanoide verde que mostró una expresión de furia y movió con más fuerza su pequeño brazo tratando de apuñalarlo con la daga

Pronto un forcejeo con la vida del rubio en la línea entró en juego, con el Goblin tratando de matarlo y él tratando de salvar su vida

Naruto se sacudía desesperado mientras en su mente calculaba todas las formas de salir con vida de aquí, cosa impresionante ya que la mayoría de personas entrarían en pánico al encontrarse en su situación, movió un poco su cabeza cuando saliva de la criatura caía a su dirección y aprovechando la oportunidad movió sus pies consiguiendo empujar al Goblin con fuerza suficiente que lo envió a chocar contra el lavado haciendo que pequeñas grietas aparezcan ahí

Respiro de forma ahí agitada mientras observaba como la criatura verde se podía de pie con una mirada amenazante en su rostro dirigido hacia el

Tomó una cuantas respiraciones mientras observaba la daga que ahora estaba en su posición, la cual tomó como arma, a pesar de que sabía que el Goblin tenía la intención de matarlo él se negaba a hacer lo mismo ya que una parte de su mente creía que hacer eso sería equivalente a perder su humanidad pero tuvo que actuar rápido ya que demostrando que su inteligencia era muy baja el Goblin corrió hacia adelante agitando sus manos con la intención de terminar su trabajo auto impuesto con una mirada llena de furia que bloqueo cualquier racionalidad, si es que poseía una, cuando llegó a un metro del rubio movió sus brazos verdes que poseían garras un poco filosas con clara intención de usarlas para destriparlo forzando al rubio a retroceder un poco pero no fue lo suficiente como para esquivar la garra del Goblin que dejó una marca en su brazo del cual un pequeño hilo de sangre corría, se movió otra vez cuando la criatura verde atacó con fuerza que para su tamaño era más que la que poseían normalmente los humanos

Apretó los dientes y su mano ejerció presión sobre la daga que temblaba por su nerviosismo y en cierto grado miedo de estar en una situación con su vida en la línea, mostrando una nueva resolución agarró la daga con fuerza mientras veía como el humanoide verde se acercaba más a su posición, ya sea por la adrenalina que corría por sus venas todo pareció estar más lento así que cuando hizo su movimiento la criatura no pudo esquivar mientras un sonido de corte se escuchaba en la zona

\- 13 ©

Brillaba en la cabeza del Goblin con un profundo color rojo mientras un corte visible apareció en su pecho derramando un poco de un líquido verde que a simple vista parecía horrible, el Goblin expuso una expresión de dolor al mismo tiempo que en sus ojos el odio brillaba con más fuerza

Su mano tembló más mientras mirada el charco que pronto se formó a los pies del Goblin

\- 2

Fue un número que apareció en la cabeza del Goblin mientras más sangre se derramó sobre el pasto que poseía el mismo color de su sangre, el Goblin dio un chillido antes de tratar de moverse hacia Naruto pero con solo dar un paso se desplomó en el suelo con impotencia

\- 2

Fue lo que brillo en la cabeza del Goblin que ahora no se movía para nada y su cuerpo parpadeo un poco como si fuera una especie de holograma en fallo antes de que despareciera dejando su sangre verde como evidencia de que lo sucedido anteriormente de verdad había ocurrido

 **[Felicidades por derrotar al monstruo de grado normal, Goblin Explorador, del Sistema y ahora has obtenido el derecho de formar parte en el Sistema]**

Con forme esas palabras aparecieron la vista de Naruto se volvió negra y sabía que había entrado en una ruta de la cual ya no podía volver así como este lugar fue donde se inició un nuevo estilo de vida.


	2. Chapter 2

**Aquí Luciel después de una noche de aventura en el mas allá, correcto tuve un hermoso sueño y saben cuál era?, pues no se ya que no lo recuerdo sin molestarlos más…**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía no le pertenecen a este autor novato sino pues… pues… vamos con el capítulo mejor**

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **Lest's go**

｢ **Se ha activado el inicio del sistema** ｣

｢T - 00:05:00｣

Este anunció apareció tan pronto el anunció que apareció enfrente del rubio desapareció y fue bajando segundo a segundo dándole una mala señal a todos los humanos, ya que tan pronto esto apareció los animales del planeta desaparecieron sin dejar el más mínimo rastro, desde la más pequeña hormiga hasta la ballena azul más grande, ese simple evento desató el pánico por todos lados y sin saberlo el rubio acababa de iniciar lo que más adelante se conocería como la hora Zero, ya que cuando el marcador llegó al cero todos cambiaron e incluso en miles de años se hablaba de este evento

Dejando a un lado al mundo sumido en caos del cual nuestro protagonista estaba ciego, él estaba en un lugar que cambiaría su vida para siempre

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ End ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Cuando todo se aclaró el paisaje a su alrededor cambio por completo dejando ver que se encontraba en un cuarto blanco que solo estaba equipado con una cama y un escritorio donde una computadora portátil estaba encendida

Dejó que su vista recorra el cuarto hasta que se encontró con una ventana la cual solo dejaba ver el blanco en una expresión infinita

Camino hasta la cama cuando escuchó como sus pasos sonaban húmedos, su rostro palideció un poco al darse cuenta de que sus zapatillas estaban manchadas de verde, reconociendo esa sustancia como la sangre del Goblin se apresuró a quitárselo sin tocar el líquido verde antes de arrojarlos lejos de él, respiro un poco agitado mientras trataba de calmarse pero los momentos anteriores brillaban en su memoria

 _"que fue eso? "_ pensó frenéticamente el rubio mientras en sus ojos normalmente apáticos el brillo del miedo aún no había desaparecido en su lugar parecía haber aumentado algunos pliegues

 _"era real? "_ dirigió su mirada hacia sus manos como si tuviera miedo de que de pronto cobraran vida y él sea el siguiente en morir

Respiro por unos minutos, si su sentido del tiempo estaba correcto ya que no había algo que indicara cuanto tiempo había pasado, antes de lograr calmarse un poco y revisar donde se encontraba

Encontró interesante el lugar ya que era básicamente una habitación grande, lo suficiente para seis personas entren cómodamente, que contaba únicamente con una computadora de escritorio con su respectiva silla y una cama cubierta de sábanas blancas en la cual estaba sentado cómodamente

Respirando un poco más rápido que su habitual camino con un poco de desconfianza hacia la pc mientras miraba su entorno en un estado alerta ya que aun en su memoria seguía fresco el encuentro con el Goblin, cuando llegó a la pc pudo ver que se mostraban unas pocas palabras y números en ella pero pronto su expresión cambio al leer

[Nombre : Naruto ]

[Raza: Humana ]

[Estado: Confusión ]

| Exp : 9

| HP: 2/4

| CP: 5/5

|_ Fuerza : 0,4

|_ Agilidad : 0,3

|_ Inteligencia : 0,5

| Profesión:

|_ N/A

| Habilidades :

|_ N/A

| Títulos :

|_ Pionero

｢ Pionero: título otorgado al primero en ingresar de forma exitosa al sistema, + 10% de exp, + 10% en botín raro, + 10% en obtener habilidades de monstruos del sistema ｣

Una luz brillo en los ojos del rubio cuando acabó de leer mientras su expresión se volvió extraña cuando fue consciente de este nuevo cambio y poco a poco empezó a calmarse y su respiración se volvió normal después de todo él no era una persona que actuaba de manera irracional y como si estuviera en sincronización la pantalla se volvió a cargar y en el estado ahora se mostraba como ｢ Normal ｣y en área de HP aumentó en 3

Pronto la pantalla ese volvió borrosa cuando un enlace similar a los que aparecen vídeos apareció

La pantalla se volvió negra por un momento antes de que se volviera blanca como si estuviese a punto de mostrar algo

Buss~~

Se escuchó cuando el rubio parpadeo mirando confundido la pantalla y sentía como si hubiese perdido algo, se encogió de hombros antes de que de nuevo cambio

 **[ Bienvenido al sistema, yo seré quien te ayudará a completar el tutorial, omitiremos el nombre, raza y estado puesto que ya debes deducir su significado solo por el nombre también consideró que es innecesario señalar lo que es HP al igual que CP ya que son términos usados en los juegos]**

El rubio asintió ya que esos términos eran muy utilizados en los rpg los cuales había jugado un par de veces y ya tenía una comprensión profunda de ellos, por nada no es un genio, solo el término CP le pareció un poco extraño ya que debería ser MP pero asumió que ese sería el equivalente de la energía la cual usaría de ahora en adelante

 **[Seguiremos con la Exp. Esto es la experiencia que se obtiene al derrotar a un monstruo y pueden ser usadas para canjeadas por habilidades o profesiones y aumentarlas de nivel los cuales ayuden a tu estado, la Exp. Obtenida es igual al nivel del monstruo derrotado multiplicado por el nivel de diferencia, si el nivel del monstruo es menor que el tuyo solo obtienes la cantidad que es igual al nivel del monstruo]**

El rubio asintió en reconocimiento ya que su cantidad de Exp salió del nivel del Goblin el cual era 3 multiplicado por tres ya que como no formaba parte del sistema su nivel sería 0 formando una diferencia de tres niveles

[ **Profesiones serían también llamadas clase en los habituales juegos de red, existen dos formas de conseguirlas, la primera es completar una misión de profesión proporcionada por el sistema y la otra sería adquirirlos gastando Exp. ]**

No le tomó mucho tiempo entender esto ya que una profesión siempre es útil en los juegos de rol ya que proporcionan mayores estadísticas o técnicas únicas de la profesión

[ **L** **as habilidades se adquieren por cuatro formas, matar a un monstruo el cual posea una habilidad que sea apta para el jugador, por Exp, aprender de otro, y la ultima la cual es matar a alguien, mediante este método solo obtendrás la última habilidad que uso la persona antes de morir]**

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del rubio al pensar en este método que se podría considerar inhumano y por alguna razón sabía que más de un millar elegiría este método, solo rogaba que ningún loco asesino creyente de una religión en la cual se sacrifiquen personas se entere de este método o sino...

\- pregunta. Todos reciben el mismo tutorial que yo? - la curiosidad que sentía por este tema llegó al punto máximo que incluso se atrevió a hablarle a una máquina sin saber si iba a obtener alguna respuesta

[ **La mitad correcto, otros sólo vendrán a este cuarto el resto depende de ellos, como pionero se te brindan los siguientes beneficios: Tutorial, una solicitud de conocimiento al día y un arma básica]**

 **[Títulos, los Títulos se obtienen al realizar una hazaña en un millón, en palabras legibles, una acción que no estés dispuesto a realizar, un ejemplo sería el título de héroe, el cual se obtiene al salvar algo sacrificándose así mismo por el bien ajeno y sobrevivir]**

 **Fin del tutorial**

La mirada adelante rubio se detuvo por unos segundos mirando en dirección a la pantalla por lo que parecía una eternidad y que de sus experiencias no se obtiene nada sin dar algo a cambio además el tutorial como lo llamaron fue de lo más sencillo sin ninguna otra cosa, todo parecía sospechoso

Se levantó de la silla en la cual no sabía cuándo se había sentado antes de mirar detenidamente el cuarto en el que estaba y por suerte pudo ver un relojes cual mostraba que no había pasado mucho tiempo contrariamente a lo que creía, no, ahora que lo notaba la manecilla la cual marcaba los segundos avanzaba normalmente el problemas sería la manecilla del minutero ya que está a pesar de que pasaba una ronda de sesenta segundos no mostraba signos de avanzar y según su estimación ya debería de haber pasado una hora o eso sería en unos diez segundos

End

 **｢** **T - 00:04:09** **｣**

La cuenta regresiva que estaba llenando en pánico a todas las naciones elementales mostraba que solo faltaban unos cuatro minutos para que el gran evento que indicaría el inicio del sistema empiece, pero la cuenta no era lo que mantenía el terror en las naciones elementales sino el hecho de que cada arma de fuego la cual estaba almacenada en ya sea cajas, cofres, bóvedas, vehículos militares, entre otros lugares, todos ellos fueron vacíos de cualquier arma

Este evento fue aún más sorprendente y terrorífico que la desaparición de los animales ya que en cierto modo esto era lo que les daba una especie de seguridad contra lo que vendría

Aunque hubo algo que les alegro y fue que aquellas armas de fuego hechas de un material que no fuera el metal se mantuvieron intactos

En Konoha Gakuen la situación era un caos con guardaespaldas corriendo de un lugar a otro con el propósito de proteger a su joven amo, como ellos mencionaban antes de volver a su búsqueda, en este momento si Naruto estuviera aquí su mirada sería de puro entretenimiento ya que ver correr a aquellos niños mimados como si fueran solo un rebaño de animales era una escena digna de mención

En el salón del rubio sorprendentemente todos estaban tranquilos o eso aparentaba si el ligero sonido de las suelas de los zapatos impactando el mármol pulido significaba algo

\- Hyūga Hanabi y Hyūga Hinata se quedan a cargo de la clase, además todos tienen prohibido salir del aula hasta que vuelva, solo si un familiar viene a recogerlos pueden retirarse - dijo Iruka con voz de mando mientras sus ojos mostraban una mezcla de preocupación y temor

\- si sensei - respondió Hanabi quien también era la representante de la clase mientras su hermana sería como su mano derecha

Ambas formaban parte del clan Hyūga, un clan que se podía decir poseía un veinte por ciento de todo Konoha, eso ya era mucho decir además de que también poseían poder político lo que los hacia intocable

Al escuchar su respuesta no dudo un segundo y salió del aula mientras se sería paso entre la multitud que corrían por todas partes

 _"ruego que estés bien Naruto"_ pensó mientras se dirigía al salón de profesores del cual fueron llamados todos para una reunión de emergencia por los incidentes que ocurrían

Un peculiar color entró en la vista del profesor haciendo que camine hacia ella con pasos apresurados mientras una sonrisa apareció en su rostro

\- Jiraiya-san que bueno que lo encuentro podría buscar a Naruto por mí - pidió apresuradamente el profesor al peliblanco que asintió

\- ya lo estoy buscando solo que no logro encontrarlo - respondió con una sonrisa nerviosa pero pronto volvió a su auto normal - no te preocupes por eso mejor ve a ver que quiere el viejo mientras yo lo sigo buscando -

El profesor asintió mientras el conserje volvió a lo suyo mientras caminaba con pasos apresurados

 _"gaki, esto te costara editar dos de mismo libros"_ pensó con una sonrisa pero la preocupación era evidente en sus ojos, camino un rato más hasta que llegó donde se llevó la primera pelea a muerte que tendría el rubio

Una mirada molesta apareció en su rostro mientras comenzaba a caminar hasta que vio algo tirado en la hierba solo para que el pánico nuble su mente ya que reconoció el objeto, no, más bien sería imposible no reconocer ya que a pesar de que esto lo podías encontrar en cualquier lugar que venda accesorios baratos ninguno tendría las iniciales de ellos tres, lo peor era que esta cadena la cual el rubio usaba en su muñeca nunca se la quitaba y una vez cuando estaba ebrio, gracias a él, mencionó que este era uno de sus dos tesoros mas preciados ya que fue un regalo de uno de ellos a los que consideraba lo mas cerca a una familia, el otro tesoro era gama-chan como lo llamaba la cual era un monedero en forma de rana que él le regalo y esta cadena la cual fue de Iruka

Su pulso se aceleró un poco al ver la sangre en ella y comenzó a buscar con una mirada desesperada en su rostro

 _"por favor que no le haya pasado nada al gaki..."_ fueron sus pensamientos llenos de arrepentimiento

Pero contrariamente a los pensamientos del conserje nuestro protagonista de esta caótica historia en este momento estaba llevando una elección que marcaría su leyenda

End

\- ser o no ser - murmuró con ojos interesados el rubio mientras contemplaba lo limpio de la habitación en la cual estaba, no hacía falta decir que en este momento estaba relajándose por un rato

\- como sospeche, solo cuando transcurre dos horas el minutero avanza - murmuró levantándose y dirigiéndose hacia la computadora la cual aún estaba mostrando una pantalla mostrando tres opciones las cuales eran: Profesión, Habilidades y Títulos

Agarro el mouse ejerciendo un poco de presión antes de retraer su mano dándose cuenta del corte que tenía en la mano, la cual recién notó por el color rojo en el escritorio

Una mirada molesta apareció en su rostro al ver que su sangre había manchado su uniforme

Sin prestar más atención dirigió el cursor a la profesión

｢ **Seleccione su atributo principal** ｣

Fuerza

Agilidad

Inteligencia

Fueron las palabras que aparecieron una vez que hizo clic en profesión, se tomó unos segundos en pensar algo mientras recordaba su estado, el cual misteriosamente apareció en una esquina de su línea de visión, si elegía fuerza sería un tanque como se acostumbraba a llamar a aquellos que siempre iban adelante pero esto no era necesariamente cierto ya que aún no sabía muy a fondo este 'Sistema', pero viendo de manera lógica era obvio que si eligió inteligencia su camino sería fácil pero también había otros contratiempos como la falta información siendo la más importante

Movió el mouse y seleccionó a agilidad, por qué?, la razón principal sería por su nombre, como ya había adivinado un poco entonces sería similar a los rpg que había jugado, con fuerza como el HP, y la inteligencia como CP mientras que agilidad sería ya sea la velocidad de ataque o de movimiento los cuales le proporcionaban el beneficio de ya sea de atacar primero o poder escapar

Cuando seleccionó una lista apareció ante los ojos del rubio con muchas profesiones, incluso había unas las cuales eran, Aristócrata, Noble, incluso había la de Bibliotecario y para terminar incluso había acróbata!

Pero lo bueno es que había un ajuste de opción para las profesiones, estableció en agilidad ya que era su atributo principal y al igual que antes una lista, pero más corta, apareció enfrente del rubio

 **[Las profesiones se dividen en dos, las de apoyo y las de formación, un ejemplo sería elegir bibliotecario, esta profesión te ayudara mediante el orden de la información que ya posees aumentando tu capacidad de memoria (+ 0,3 INT) y dando un porcentaje del atributo del cual proviene, mientras que una de profesión de formación se basa en que mediante tus acciones repetitivas podrás aumentar su nivel, un ejemplo sería Shinobi(+0,6 PW, +1,0 AGI, + 0,7 INT) , la cual mediante acciones tales como derrotar a un monstruo usando las técnicas que pertenezcan al grupo Shinobi, lentamente acumularás experiencia y sin necesidad de gasta exp. Subirás al nivel dos(+0,2 PW, +0,4 AGI, +0,3 INT)]**

El rubio entró en una profunda reflexión y más o inmenso entendía lo que quería decir, una profesión de apoyo solo aumentaba gastando exp. Mientras que una profesión de cultivo era necesario el esfuerzo aunque también podría aumentar de nivel usando exp.

Movió el mouse mientras leía las descripciones de algunas profesiones analizando cuidadosamente los beneficios que traerían a largo plazo, como si una luz iluminara sus pensamientos el rubio seleccionó dos profesiones pasando un total de 4 puntos de exp. Ya que para su sorpresa el nivel uno solo requerí respectivamente a cada profesión siendo una de apoyo y otra de formación

｢ Profesión de apoyo: Bibliotecario｣

｢ Profesión de formación: Shinobi ｣

A pesar de que revisó muchas otras profesiones sus atributos se basaban más en fuerza, y los puntos que quebraban eran equilibrados excepto algunos que solo se centraban en uno solo con una ventaja de casi el triple cuando brindaban atributos, el cómo una persona inteligente sabía lo valioso que era la información así que bibliotecario era apropiado para este trabajo aunque también había la profesión de especialista informático, no brindaba lo que quería ya que se centraba en procesar información descartando algunos datos que se consideren inútiles, pero alguien como él sabía que nunca existía un conocimiento inútiles solo una persona incapaz de darle un uso adecuado

En cuanto a la profesión Shinobi la principal razón sería que un Shinobi era alguien que andaba solo y poseía habilidades que le permitían ya sea atacar o huir, es casi igual a la profesión asesino solo que con menos venenos y se adecuaba al uso de diferentes tipos de armas sorprendentemente también incluía el uso de armas de fuego pero habría que cumplir requisitos muy ajustados

[Bibliotecario nivel 1]

{ Memoria selectiva

{ Mentes dobles

{ Almacén de recuerdos

{ Orden de información

Esas cuatro habilidades pronto aparecieron enfrente del rubio que acababa su monólogo interno explicando a sí mismo y verificando si su elección de profesión fue la correcta, hecho un vistazo a las habilidades y una pizca de asombro lleno sus ojos, las cuatro eran útiles ya sea en batalla o fuera de ella, el único problema sería su falta de exp. ya que no podía adquirir todas, memoria selectiva le permitía dar prioridad a algo en su cabeza, era lo mismo que marcar la fecha de un evento especial pero con la habilidad iba un poco más haya sería como dejar una nota en tu cerebro la cual tendría acceso en cualquier momento sin siquiera poner esfuerzo en recordarlo!, mentes dobles se presentaba por sí mismo siendo algo útil en batalla y en cosas diarias ya que partía la mente en dos pudiendo prestar atención a dos cosas a la vez sin que cualquier acción se vea afectada!, almacén de recuerdos sería igual a crear una carpeta en la computadora con archivos del mismo tipo así permitiendo más espacio!, mientras que orden de información no se quedaba atrás ya que permitía aprender las cosas más rápido que otros además de que podía comprimir la información obtenida, clasificándola por la importancia que le das pero sin descartar los otros datos!

Por un momento largo no sabía cuál escoger y con los puntos que quedaban era posible incluso obtener tres habilidades pero no sabía cuántos puntos de exp. gastaría en las habilidades Shinobi

｢Orden de información: nivel 1 ｣

Después de deliberar por un tiempo eligió esta ya que bien no era tan útil en batalla era útil para saber cómo enfrentar la batalla aunque casi llora cuando paso dos puntos de exp. para obtenerla

[Shinobi nivel 1]

{ Shurikenjutsu

{ Bunshin

{ Kawarimi

{ Henge

Y ahora si se hace oficial, Naruto el chico apático en realidad quería llorar por la falta de exp. esta lista de habilidades antes de que ocurriera el misterioso eclipse valdrían toda una ciudad llena de oro! Shurikenjutsu permitía el manejo de armas afiladas y no solo se limitaba a los shuriken que usan los ninjas, también existían una gran variedad que no reconocía su nombre, pero, esta habilidad en si era la menos importante de las cuatro, la técnica del Bunshin se basaba en crear un clones ilusorios los cuales le permitían confundir al enemigo con esto él podría robar bancos y escapar casi ileso!, Kawarimi una técnica de reemplazó con un tronco aunque sonaba cojo si se usaba bien podría incluso salvar su vida verlo desde este punto de vista, te están por disparar y estas en un callejón sin salida rodeado de policías apuntando AK-47 y cuando presionan el gatillo, Kawarimi, y ahora estas en otro lado de la pared sano y salvo mientras donde tú estabas solo queda un tronco con más huecos que un queso, y el Henge, esta sería la habilidades más OP, crear una ilusión para que tomes la forma de otra persona, Henge!, ahora eres el presidente y nadie puede decir lo contrario ya quieres igual a él!

Pero a pesar de lo bien que sonaban estas habilidades el rubio ya tenía claro cuál elegir y no tenía tantos remordimientos como seleccionando en la anterior profesión

｢ Shurikenjutsu nivel 1 ｣

Si a pesar de todo seleccionó esta habilidad después de todo el rubio comprendió que el mundo ya había cambiado desde que entró aquí, por eso estuvo meditando un buen rato antes, desde ese momento en que casi muere por el Goblin de nivel 3 reconoció que era débil, esta habilidad por suerte también funcionaba como una profesión de cultivo ya que puede aumentar mientras más la usaba

Justo cuando estaba por preguntarse cómo funcionaba las habilidades un dolor más grande que cualquiera que había experimentado lo atacó mandándolo a la inconsciencia ni bien comenzó

El rubio se despertó casi dos horas más tarde cuando un olor rancio inundó sus sentidos pero antes de hacer algo una nueva información se precipitó en su cabeza

[Nombre : Naruto ]

[Raza: Humana ]

[Estado: Normal ]

| Exp : 0

| HP: 8/11

| CP: 15/15

|_ Fuerza : 1,1

|_ Agilidad : 1,4

|_ Inteligencia : 1,5

| Profesión:

|_ Bibliotecario nivel 1(10) (+0,3 INT)

|_ Shinobi nivel 1(0/6) (+0,6 PW, 1,0 AGI, 0,7 INT )

| Habilidades :

|_ Orden de información : {mejora en el proceso de memorización, datos en orden de prioridad}

|_ Shurikenjutsu nivel 1(0/6): {+0,1 PW, +0,1 AGI} {Manejo de armas nivel: medio}

| Títulos :

|_ Pionero

｢ Pionero: título otorgado al primero en ingresar de forma exitosa al sistema, + 10% de exp, + 10% en botín raro, + 10% en obtener habilidades de monstruos del sistema ｣

Por alguna razón el rubio se sentía como si hubiera nacido de nuevo, podía sentir claramente la energía que identificó como chakra correr por un sistema único que era casi unido a su sistema sanguíneo, una sonrisa apareció en su rostro antes de que despareció tan rápido como un rayo

Ahora ya identificó el olor rancio y sorpresiva mente venía de él, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto de una mucosa color negra la cual emanaba un olor pero que el del basurero, y él sabía ese olor ya que vivió en un basurero de joven, hizo una mueca antes de dirigirse hacia una puerta al lado donde milagrosamente había una ducha así que sin pensarlo se metió en ella

Salió unos minutos más tarde para llevarse una sorpresa al ver un paquete de sies en su abdomen aunque era atlético no era al punto de que tenía su abdomen marcado, además de que podía sentir fuerza al flexionar su brazo, otra cosa que notó fue que había crecido unos centímetros más

Con una sonrisa que se congeló cuando encontró un conjunto de ropa completamente igual a la que tenía en la cama, trago un poco con nerviosismo antes de sacudir la cabeza y proceder a vestirse

No paso mucho tiempo y comprobó que le quedaba a la perfección la ropa además de que se aferraba bien a su cuerpo básicamente mientras antes parecía atractivo ahora eso se había multiplicado e incluso creía que podía competir con algunos de los niños bonitos de grado superior

Con un vistazo notó que podía ver su estado en una esquina de su vista pero también podía ocultarla con un solo pensamiento, asintió para sí mismo con orgullo antes de sentarse en la cama

\- quisiera saber dónde me encontrare una vez que salga de aquí - habló con voz grave el rubio ya que por alguna razón sentía que ya nada volvería a ser igual que antes

Espero por unos segundos mientras solo el silencio absoluto gobernaba la habitación

 **[Konoha Gakuen Mazmorra: laberinto de nivel bajo con monstruos de nivel entre 1 a 10]**

Un nudo su dibujo en la garganta del rubio al saber que su colegio ahora se había convertido en una mazmorra pero eso no era lo peor ya que lo pero era esto

 **[Konohagakure: laberinto de alto nivel con monstruos de niveles entre 20 a 40]**

La diferencia de nivel de monstruos era de diez! Será solo un poco a la vista de otros pero para un game incluso la diferencia entre tres niveles simboliza la distancia entre el cielo y la tierra! Solamente respirar afectaba a sus pulmones pero aun pero era que esto no era el final

 **[Hi no Kuni: laberinto de nivel superior con monstruos de niveles entre 60 y 80]**

Que pasaba con este maldito mundo! Si ya sufría con una distancia de nivel entre 10 a 20 como sufrirá con una diferencia de veinte niveles por el amor de lo más sagrado que es el ramen

Una nube negra flotaba encima del rubio que miran hacia el vacío sin la más mínima idea de que hacer luego de salir de aquí antes de un una bombilla se prenda encima de su cabeza aunque era imaginario solo para a entender que una idea apareció en la cabeza del rubio

\- solicitó la información de todos los monstruos del laberinto de Konoha Gakuen - habló el rubio recordando de que podía utilizar este poder

Otra vez el espacio quedó en un silencio único que solo se presenta en un funeral con la excepción de que faltaba la banda sonora

｢ Undead nivel 1 (0,8 PW. 0,3 AGI. 0,2 INT) ｣

No muerto que es lento en atacar, pero posee una fuerza comparable a un adulto, no posee visión alguna solo se guía por el sonido, puede causar el estado de envenenado, el cual reduce de forma continua el HP se recomienda no entrar en contacto con su saliva, su debilidad es el fuego y su cabeza

｢ Smile nivel 1(2,0 PW. 0,6 AGI. 0,3 INT) ｣

Limo el cual no posee daño alguno, produce una sustancia que puede derretir la ropa y dañar la piel si se expone durante un tiempo determinado, pueden causar tres estados, envenenado, quemado y desangrado, su debilidad es el fuego y el núcleo que posee en su centro

｢ Kobolds nivel 2 (1,2 PW. 0,8 AGI 0,4 INT) ｣

Una abominación nacida de un experimento fallido entre un humano y un perro, posee un agudo sentido del olfato pero no cuenta con visión, se mueve de noche y siempre lo hace en grupos, sus ataques se basan en sus garras filosas las cuales pueden causar el estado de debilidad, su debilidad es la parte posterior del cuello y la luz

｢ Lost nivel 2 (1,5 PW. 0,6 AGI. 1,4 INT) ｣

Fantasmas que no poseen cuerpos físicos y sólo pueden ser atacados con chakra, no poseen algún sentido del oído y solo reconoce a sus víctimas por su calor, provoca maldiciones si te tocan por más de tres segundos, que disminuyen el HP, su debilidad es el chakra o ataques que contengan chakra

｢ Goblin nivel 3 (1,6 PW. 0,8 AGI. 0,2 INT) ｣

Se dividen en tres rangos exploradores, guerreros y por último está el líder el cual es el doble de nivel, viaja solo y en grupo, cuando viaja en grupo siempre suelen tener un chamán que los guie este chamán puede controlar solo el elemento fuego, viento o agua, su debilidad es su pecho encima de su corazón y su baja inteligencia a excepción del chamán el cual su debilidad son los ataques físicos ya que no poseen defensa alguna

｢ Error ｣

｢ Error ｣

｢ Error ｣

｢ Error ｣

｢ Error ｣

｢ Error ｣

｢ Error ｣

 **[Nivel de bibliotecario es demasiado bajo, para obtener otros datos se recomienda aumentar el nivel]**

El rubio solo pudo suspirar ante esto pero no mostró aura alguna ya que esto era mejor que no recibir nada, con un gesto memorizó todo y sorprendentemente no se le olvidó una sola cosa además de que tampoco parecía que pusiera alguna presión, con una mirada satisfecha en su cara el rubio se levantó listo para partir antes de que algo caiga en sus manos y al instante supo que era

｢ kunai de bajo nivel durabilidad (10/10) ｣

√. Daño 3 - 5

Sonrió un poco antes de que apretar el arma que se sentía como si hubiera pertenecido al él, lo hizo girar un poco antes de cerrar los ojos para luego abrirlos y atacar a una figura imaginaria con el arma, cada movimiento era fluido como si lo hubiera practicado por algunos años aunque estaba lejos de ser un maestro se podía decir que no eran los movimientos de un novato

Una mirada de resolución apareció en su rostro, por alguna razón la idea de que el mundo cambio ya se había arraigado a su mente y sin él saberlo en su mente se había preparado para el por escenario

 _"a sobrevivir en este nuevo mundo"_ fue el pensamiento que tuvo antes de apretar el kunai que temblaba en su mano cuando una luz empezó a envolverlo

~ End ~

 **｢** **T - 00:00:01** **｣**

Una pantalla con una cuenta que llego casi a cero apareció frente a él en el lugar donde antes había matado al Goblin y sin que pueda hacer algo todo se volvió de un color carmesí


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo aquí Luciel Pendragon trayendo un nuevo capítulo para aquellos que lo esperaban y los que no pues ya saben**

 **Kuramaaa! Porque?! Los que leen el capítulo entenderán**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen junto con algunas otras cosas mencionadas así que sin mas...**

 **Nota: este capítulo lo escribí pensando una de mis mascotas**

 **Sin más**

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **Let's go**

Un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios cuando despertó al sentir como su cuerpo estaba bajo una gran cantidad de ramas e incluso pudo sentir como su pierna estaba siendo aplastada por un tronco

｢ Naruto (4/11) ｣

Fue el marcador de HP que estaba brillando en rojo en una esquina de su visión mostrando que le quedaba poco de vida, se agarró la cabeza de donde un pequeño hilo de color rojo manchaba su cabello rubio

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano y después de pasar casi quince minutos en ello por fin logro salir del lugar que lo mantenía prisionero solo para ver que el cielo se había vuelto rojo, además de que las luces de la escuela funcionaban a media ya que una estaban encendidas mientras otras estaban apagadas, su entorno había cambiado por completo y pudo notar como el lugar parecía más grande de lo que recordaba

Se sentó en el suelo por un rato contemplando que hacer cuando vio el kunai, con el que salió del cuarto blanco, a unos pocos pies de distancia de él, sin dudar camino hacia el kunai antes de agarrarlo con fuerza saboreando la sensación de seguridad que le daba la pequeña arma afilada

Naruto POV.

Aunque cuando quise que el mundo se acabe no me refería a esto, pero, igual ahora ya puedo decir que el mundo no puede ir a peor

Mis heridas arden pero no hasta el punto de molestia aun así me impiden estar al cien por ciento de mi capacidad, lo primero sería encontrar la enfermería y luego establecer un plan de acción ya que salir fuera solo sería pedir que me maten

El ambiente estaba en silencio y por alguna razón me daba mala espina, revise más de una vez mi entorno pero aun así no pudo notar nada

La información que recibí en ese cuarto blanco aún está fresca en mi memoria eso me proporciona un poco de seguridad pero no al punto de estar desprevenido

Al ver el cielo puedo asumir que es de tarde y solo faltan pocos minutos para que sea de noche, con mis estadísticas no deben ser un problema los monstruos de bajo nivel solo que los que viajan en manada como los Kobolds serían molestos de enfrentar

Aun cojeando camine hasta la puerta con máximo cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido, cuando toque la perilla un frío extraño recorrió todo mi cuerpo y tuve una sensación de irme de este lugar en el acto pero para mí mala suerte no hay otro lugar al cual ir

｢ Lugar: Parte trasera de Konoha Gakuen ｣

Fueron las palabras en letras rojas que aparecieron ni bien acabe de entrar en la puerta junto con el sentimiento de estar en una película de terror

Un olor peculiar llenaba el aire contribuyendo al ambiente macabro

Camine a pasos lentos por el pasadizo pudiendo sentir como mi corazón latía con cada paso

Según mis recuerdos, Konoha Gakuen consta de tres edificios, el central el cual es el más grande y donde estudian los de secundaria, el de la izquierda donde van los chicos de primaria y por último está el de la derecha donde se encuentra mi salón

La parte trasera se podía decir que es la parte de atrás del edificio de la derecha el cual consta de cinco pisos con un número máximo de diez aulas cada una cuenta con equipos de última generación proporcionados por la empresa de los Yamanaka los cuales son la mayor empresa de tecnología que se encuentra en las naciones elementales

Mi objetivo es el tercer piso donde se encuentra la enfermería, por qué la enfermería está en el tercer piso y no en lugar más accesible, nunca lo sabré

Cuando por fin llegue a una puerta sabía que de aquí sería un viaje duro si los gemidos decían algo, cuando abra esta puerta estaré en el corredor del primer piso después de lo cual tendré que avanzar un total de cinco salones antes de llegar a la escalera que conduce al segundo piso

Gire la perilla con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido para evitar llamar la atención

｢ Undead n.1 (16/16) ｣

Y para mi mala suerte me encontré con tres de estas criaturas, en un principio pensé que serían solo monstruos hechos de huesos pero la realidad me golpeo duro, son humanos y por lo que pide ver sus ojos se han vuelto negro, llamarlos humanos ahora no sería apropiado ya que ahora parecen zombies como los del juego Left four dead o aquellos de la serie the walking dead

Un temor recorrió mi cuerpo si mi mano temblando era una señal, tome una bocanada de aire mientras me recostaba sobre la pared por algún punto de apoyo

Volví a observar el pasillo y pude ver como se movían en una sola dirección, su patrón era básico como si estuvieran programados para solo caminar hacia adelante, incluso pude ver como uno de ellos se tropezó con una silla que estaba en el pasillo y cuando produjo un golpe todos voltearon hacia allí

Confirme la fiabilidad de la información antes de abrir la puerta completa mirándolos pero ellos solo siguieron avanzando ignorando mi presencia

Y justo cuando estaba a punto de hacer un movimiento para cruzar de manera a silenciosa hacia el segundo piso un fuerte ruido procedente de la habitación contigua a la escalera atrajo la atención de esas criaturas que no dudaron antes de empezar a moverse con lentitud hacia era habitación haciendo gemidos ahogados

Pronto la puerta de la habitación había sido rodeada por cerca de diez de esas criaturas que golpeaban la puerta produciendo más ruido que atraía a más de esas cosas

Un grito de mujer se escuchó junto con algunos golpes antes de que la puerta fue brutalmente abierta por la mujer a la cual pide reconocer como la profesora de química, la reconocía ya que ella fue quien hizo que repruebe el curso solo porque unos niños mimados de la clase en la que iba decidieron jugarme una broma solo por ser demasiado inteligente

La apariencia de la sensei me dio un indicio de porque grito, ya que la mitad inferior solo estaba cubierta por unas telas que en cualquier momento se desprenderían, por lo que pudo ver su rostro estaba pálido y tenía los labios agrietados justo cuando estaba a punto de moverse hacia la horda de Undead una mano salió y la sujeto con fuerza mientras comenzaron un forcejeo ya que la mano quería tirarla adentro de la habitación para continuar con lo que empezó supongo

Además también note que su ropa, o lo que quedaba de ella, estaba muy sucia como si hace días no hubiese sido limpiada, esto me hizo reconsiderar cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente

Justo cuando la sensei estaba por escapar de la mano otra mano salió y entre los dos comenzaron otra ronda de forcejeo donde con claridad la sensei estaba perdiendo

Fue cuando su vista cayó sobre mí y como si hubiese encontrado una luz al final del túnel me miraba como si fuese una especie de príncipe azul

Pero yo entendí claramente mi posición, si iba a ayudarla primero tenía que pasar por un total de doce Undead además de luchar contra otros dos jóvenes desconocidos los cuales ya estaban tan mal de la cabeza como para intentar violar a la sensei

Hace una mueca antes de apartar la vista de ella haciendo el mismo gesto que ella hizo cuando me entregó mis notas reprobatorias y me preparaba para irme después de todo gracias al escándalo producido por la sensei el pasillo estaba libre

Pero, una imagen entre en mi vista haciendo que me detenga y mire fijamente en la dirección de la sensei que ya había renunciado a su destino

Una oleada de furia me lleno desde dentro de mi corazón y pudo ver que mi estado cambio de normal a ira

Empuñe el kunai antes de patear con fuerza la puerta abriéndola completamente

"BAM"

Cuando los Undead voltearon a ver el ruido corrí hacia la habitación en la que la sensei estaba siendo tirada con fuerza hacia adentro

Los movimientos se tornaron lentos al punto de que parecía una película en cámara lenta incluso pudo ver los movimiento de las alas de una mosca aunque aún eran un poco difuso pude reconocer cuando estaba arriba y cuando estaba abajo

El kunai en mi mano empezó a bailar una danza mortal cuando empecé una lucha contra el primer Undead que se cruzó en mi camino

\- 6

Apareció cuando el kunai entre y salió de la parte superior de su pecho, pero sabía que no había tiempo antes de que la sensei sea mancillada

\- 5

Apareció cuando dando una vuelta empuje el kunai en su costado abriendo una herida y por un momento agradecí que mi oponente era un hombre por que no podía imaginar hacerle eso a una mujer

\- 12 ©

Apareció cuando ya detrás de él ataque al estilo attack on titan y recorte la parte posterior de su cuello dejando que el cuerpo caiga como si fuera una marioneta que perdió sus hilos los cuales lo controlaban

｢ Exp + 1 ｣

Fue lo que apareció una vez que el Undead cayó en el piso de mármol, sin detenerme salte sobre una de ellos y usándolo como soporte para dar otro salto pasando por encima de todos el restantes cuales eran como tres si pudo contar bien

Ellos siguieron caminando hacia donde previamente patee la puerta sin importarles su compañero muerto

Cuando cruce pudo sentir como mi furia disminuyó un poco pero igual estaba enfadado que podía se sentir mi sangre hervir

Cuando mi vista se encontró con la sensei que estaba a solo unos pasos pudo ver su asombro casi pintado por todo su rostro aunque la comprendo ya que acabe con una de esas criaturas en cuestión de unas respiraciones cortas

Recordando mi propósito rápidamente avance hacia ella y puse mi mano alrededor de su cintura antes de que golpee unos puntos en sus brazos haciendo que pierda fuerza y ambos seamos arrastrados hacia adentro

\- Naruto que... - pudo escuchar su voz que estaba llena de incredulidad ya que obviamente esperaba que la rescate pero ese nunca fue mi propósito original de venir aquí

Cuando ambos fuimos arrojados adentro pudo ver a dos alumnos compañeros míos de hace dos años

\- oí niño no sé quién eres pero gracias por el bocado - dijo uno de ellos mientras sonreía de oreja a oreja

Sí, no me equivoque con ellos, desde que vi el tatuaje en la mano del que me habló ya tenía planeado que hacer después de todo nunca olvidaré ese día en el que casi muero

Sucedió hace dos años cuando estaba de regreso a casa la que el viejo me compró, resultó que era un pequeño edificio de tres pisos un poco escandaloso para que viva solo pero igual lo acepte después de todo era un regalo del viejo

Cuando caminaba por un callejón escuchó un grito femenino así que contra todo creencia entre en ese callejón, se podía decir que desde ese día empecé a ver lo peor del mundo

Era la misma persona que iba a llevar a cabo el mismo acto, Toshio Tarume, es el nombre que me habló

Cuando entre en el callejón habían cinco personas entre ellas estaba Toshio, y una de las cincos figuras yacía en el suelo con sus ropas rasgadas, la reconocí de inmediato ya que sería casi un pecado no reconocerla

Hinata Hyūga...

La hija del magnate de los negocios Hiashi Hyūga aunque en este momento yacía en el suelo y estaba a punto de ser violada, el héroe que aun dormía en mi salió de inmediato así que me dispuse a defenderla

Fue una batalla reñida diría yo ya que pude derrotar a los cuatro aunque en quede muy herido, cuando voltee herido le dijo que ella podía irse que estaba bien

Me quede inconsciente después de decir eso pero los eventos futuros nunca los pudo predecir

A quien acusaron de tratar de violar a Hinata fui yo, cuando me entero de la noticia ya estaba en un lugar especial para personas como yo, solo pude salir de ese lugar con la ayuda del viejo

Lo que sucedió fue que como quede inconsciente no pude decir nada a mi favor, no, igual si hubiera dicho algo en mi favor no hubiese funcionado, cuando volví a la casa que el viejo me regalo algo paso

En la noche cuando estaba a punto de dormir me sentía incómodo así que decidí salir al patio trasero solo para que dentro de unos segundos toda la casa fuera cubierta de fuego que se elevó hasta el cielo

Los Hyūga se lavaron las manos de ese incidente, además de que Toshio era el hijo del embajador de Kumo era intocable, toda la culpa cayó sobre mí, además de que Hinata nunca dijo nada a mi favor

El odio que sentía en ese momento por fin puede ser devuelto, en mi mente agradecí a Shinjū después de todo él es el primer dios que hace algo en esta tierra

\- Jajaja no se preocupe sensei que la trataremos muy bien, tanto que no querrá dejarme después - dijo Toshio mirando a la sensei que parecía un conejo asustado - tú, desde hoy trabajaras para mí -

Y por alguna razón no sonaba como una solicitud sino como una orden, en silencio me burle en mi mente, yo, trabajando para él, que gran broma!

Pudo sentir la mirada de la sensei en mí como si me culpara de algo, así que decidí responderle de la misma manera en que ella me respondió cuando me reprobó

\- sus necesidades no son problema mío sensei - le dijo con una sonrisa y pude ver el pesar en sus ojos que ahora recordaba lo que sucedió hace unos años - nunca he hecho algo para ganarme su rencor sensei, pero usted por unos cuantos cientos casi me hizo perder un año de mi vida -

En secreto me burle de ese evento que aún recuerdo con un poco de gracia pero aun así guardó un poco de rencor contra ella por eso

\- yo... - solo por su tono de voz ya tenía claro de que no sabía cómo responder así que no me des esa mirada sensei

\- pero estas en el lugar y la hora correcta sensei, ya que le doy mi palabra que estos dos no le harán nada -

\- bastardo! Quien crees que eres para hablar así! - grito de pronto el perro Toshio

\- veo que un perro no conoce su lugar, Toshio-kun no sabes entrenar a tus mascotas - le dije con una sonrisa de burla en mi rostro al mismo tiempo que el rostro de Toshio-kun se volvió rojo de ira

\- maldito! - rugió de pronto como si hubiera cedido a su instinto animal el perro sin nombre antes de que comenzó a correr hacia mi

En silencio me burle ya que como ahora soy un Shinobi mis sentidos son mejores que otras personas eso incluye al idiota que cargaba en mi dirección como loco con el puño levantado

De pronto tuvo una idea aunque era retorcida sentía que era necesario llevarla a cabo para liberar el nudo en mi corazón llamado odio

\- no sostenemos rencores pasados ni presentes, si culpas a alguien que sea a quien sigues perro sin nombre, sayonara -

Era cool esas líneas, así que cuando las dijo camine hacia el lentamente con cuidado pudiendo ver en cámara lenta sus movimientos mientras sentía algo en mi como si se hubiese encendido

Un paso de distancia era todo lo que quedaba, la distancia entre la vida y la muerte es tan corta me dije a mi mismo mientras observe como movía su brazo izquierdo donde se podían apreciar los músculos, solo un matón nada más

El puño fue cayendo sobre mi e incluso tuvo tiempo de ver la reacción de la sensei, era de desesperación, acaso no cree en mí?, bueno no hace falta preguntar pero por otra parte Toshio-kun tenía una sonrisa enorme en su rostro asqueroso que por una vez en mi vida sentía ganas de partirle la cara solo para no ver su sonrisa

A unos centímetros de golpear mi rostro ejecute el movimiento que pude observar en Assassin Creed's, el kunai apareció en mi mano y di un giro mientras usaba el kuni para cortar el cuello del perro, todo sucedió tan rápido además de que mi movimiento para ellos solo sería el de alguien que esquivó avanzando

\- verdaderamente lamentable - fueron las palabras que salieron de mi boca al ver un rostro de sangre en el kunai ya que se suponía que tenía que ser un movimiento limpio, y yo que pensaba que tenía lo necesario para hacer ese movimiento de Arno con su cuchilla oculta

Sacudí un poco con fuerza el kunai liberando la sangre después de todo es fresca eso significa que no se queda pegada

Cuando mire a Toshio-kun pide ver que su sonrisa había desaparecido por completo sustituido por una cara de idiota dando a entender que no comprendió nada de lo que acaba de pasar al igual que la sensei la cual seguía mirando al perro sin nombre

\- ahora te toca a ti Toshio-kun - dijo con una sonrisa antes de que una línea aparezca en el cuello del perro y una gran cantidad de sangre comience a caer de la herida mientras el cuerpo caía con la cabeza en un ángulo del cual no debería ser posible para alguien vivo, lástima que está muerto

El rostro de la sensei y Toshio-kun se tornaron blancos de miedo y parecía que sus almas se salieron de sus cuerpos

\- sabes Toshio-kun, te estuve buscando mucho tiempo - dije recordando cuando quería tomar venganza - hace dos años incendiaste la casa donde vivía y me acusaste de la violación de la señorita Hyūga -

La realización apareció en su rostro, enserio era tan idiota como para olvidarme bueno me asegurare de que no me olvide, no mejor dicho que me recuerde ya que en este momento voy a acabar con su vida

\- eso no me importa en lo más mínimo, una casa es algo material después de todo y sobre la señorita Hyūga, me vale - pude ver como se relajó un poco como si supiera lo que quiero, mala suerte ya que tiene la idea equivocada

\- ver que hablamos el mismo idioma Naruto-san - después de esas palabras le dirigió una mirada desagradable a la sensei que se encogió de miedo ya que seguro pensó lo mismo que Toshio-kun - te dejaré que juegues con la sensei el tiempo que quieras pero después tienes que ayudarme a encontrar a las Hyūga, por lo que se ambas están encerradas en una habitación de la segunda planta -

Por favor sensei no me miré de esa manera, es hermosa pero su interior es desagradable, y no gracias Toshio-kun pero ya tengo otros planes, quería decir pero me contuve solo para ver que más me ofrecía mi próximo cadáver

\- no es suficiente? Bueno son dos Hyūga así que yo tomaré a Hinata y tú tomaras a Hanabi te parece? - bueno aunque las recompensas suban aun no atraen mi atención fue lo que decía mi postura - bien tu ganas, te llevas a la sensei y una Hyūga como tus esclavas sexuales por lo que se incluso hasta la sensei es virgen -

Oh? Eso obtuvo mi atención y se demostró ya que voltee a la sensei que retrocedió al ver mi mirada, enserio no esperaba que sea virgen pensé que un niño rico ya le había clavado los dientes dándole unos cuantos miles parece que la juzgue un poco mal

\- entonces está decidido -

Ahhh... Toshio-kun no decidas por ti mismo ya que igual no vivirás más de hoy

\- sabes Toshio-kun, hace dos años yo tenía una mascota de nombre Kurama - mencione casualmente mientras sacaba el kunai y daba un paso hacia él - cuando se incendió la casa en la que vivía por suerte yo ya había salido antes de que ocurra eso, pero mi pequeña Kurama no salió -

Mi corazón hervía de ira de tan solo recordar

A Kurama la encontré cuando solo tenía unos días de nacida, era una pequeña zorrita que encontré cerca del lugar donde jugaba solo, cuando la mire pudo ver la misma soledad que había en mis ojos

Logre ocultarla a tiempo antes de que unos funcionarios salieron del bosque llevando unos cuantos zorros en un saco, sabía que era temporada de caza por las armas que llevaban, me dio asco cuando los observe matar a sangre fría a los animales solo por diversión

Al ser huérfano desarrolle afecto rápido por mi pequeña Kurama, yo la crie desde que era pequeña, nadie sabía de mi mejor amiga ni siquiera el viejo

Recordé la época cuando iba a la escuela y la dejaba encerrada solo para encontrarla esperando por mi sentada en la entrada del lugar donde vivía

Le enseñe diversos trucos a Kurama, la trate como mi mayor tesoro por años ya que la vi crecer, nunca desobedecía mis órdenes y siempre se portaba bien

El día del incendio yo sentía algo mal por eso salí del lugar pero mi pequeña Kurama la cual estaba durmiendo en mi cama no logró salir

Cuando había sentido algo mal corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia la casa pero la explosión me envió de regreso y mi cuerpo chocó con fuerza con la pared del edificio de al lado

Mi visión se convirtió en borrosa pero no perdí la conciencia así que luche para tratar de salvar a Kurama pero ya era en vano cuando llegue cerca de nuevo otra explosión no envió volando a chocar contra un árbol que me dejó inconsciente

Cuando desperté se me informó la noticia de lo sucedido en mi casa, solo quedaban escombros, en ese momento no me importó sobre Toshio-kun o los Hyūga solo querían saber si mi preciosa Kurama seguía viva

Lo único que encontré de ella fue una pelota con el número 9 grabado en color dorado, esa era su favorita

\- una mascota? - pudo escuchar la pregunta que era como si le hubiese dicho que era gay, aunque no los juzgó sé que decir eso en esta situación sería como una broma y eso me decía el rostro de Toshio-kun que lucía como si le hubiese dicho una broma de mal gusto

\- mi pequeña Kurama murió en ese incidente Toshio-kun - repetí otra vez - tengo un rencor en contra tuya, este rencor no puede ser borrado por palabras o por acciones, cuando estas en la otra vida recuerda que fui yo quien te mató -

Mi voz sonaba oscura cuando dije eso que Toshio-kun dio un paso atrás

Flexione un poco las rodillas antes de salir corriendo a una gran velocidad hacia Toshio-kun que aún no se había recuperado de mis palabras

El kunai en mi mano brillaba en una luz siniestra como si estuviera preparada para tomar la vida de la persona enfrente de mí

Solo fue cuestión de segundos antes de que llegue a su lado, agradecí al salón por ser pequeño, como si fuera una serpiente el kunai en mi mano se movió de manera rápida sobre tres partes del cuerpo de Toshio-kun

Cuando realice esos tres movimientos el kunai volvió a aparecer girando en mi mano derecha con la cual lo empuñaba

｢ Nuevo Título: Verdugo ｣

｢ Exp. + 2 ｣

Fueron las palabras que aparecieron enfrente de mí en una caja de color azul que pertenecía al 'Sistema'

\- solicitó información sobre el título verdugo - había recordado mi solicitud del día

 **[ Siempre y cuando dediques unas palabras de 'despedida' a una persona antes matarla te otorga exp. Posee el bono adicional del estado mental "calma" ante situaciones peligrosas ]**

La misma femenina voz robótica respondió a mi solicitud, sonrisa un poco mientras mi cuerpo se quedó parado en el lugar, pensé que una vez que asesine a Toshio-kun sentiría algo pero parece que me equivoque ya que soy incapaz de ser feliz ya que en el fondo sé que esa pequeña porción de alegría ya no está más

Me preguntó si esto sintió Hachiko cuando estuvo esperando en frente de la estación de tren a que su amo llegara a recogerlo?

Agradecí al estado mental de calma ya que podía ordenar mis emociones mejor además de que por la culpa de Toshio-kun los Hyūga me llevaron a un interrogatorio muy especial el cual involucraba unos látigos y un poco de electricidad

Voltee rápido mirando a la sensei que tenía una expresión perpleja en su rostro y pude ver la confusión ya que no sabía si agradecerme o tener miedo de mí, bueno no me importa nada eso después de todo

\- bueno sensei es hora de que me vaya - dije con calma caminando hacia la puerta del salón moviendo mi kunai lentamente

\- espera por favor! - exclamó rápido llamando mi atención - llevame contigo te lo ruego -

Yare, yare, creó que aquí hay un gran malentendido

\- lo siento sensei pero solo le prometí que esos dos no le harían nada y ahora que están muertos pues ya cumplí mi palabra -

\- pero yo... -

\- no le dije ya, que sus necesidades no son problema mío sensei - la corte a mitad de frase repitiendo las palabras que dije al comienzo - usted solo estuvo en el momento y lugar correcto -

Con eso comencé a caminar sin importarme la expresión de terror de la sensei

\- el mundo está construido a base de mentiras, robos y asesinatos... Welcome To Reality, sensei - fueron mis últimas palabras antes de salir del salón viendo a unos cuantos Undead en frente mío que gemían mientras arrastraban sus pies como si pesaron más que sus cuerpos y por alguna razón no se caían

Acabó de matar a dos personas y por alguna razón no siento nada, eso me aterra ya que no quiero ser una máquina de matar que solo trae la muerte a donde va

｢ Nuevo Título: Antihéroe ｣

Gracias por eso 'Sistema' realmente no necesitaba tu sarcasmo y menos como un título único

Salvar a la chica y vencer a los chicos malos para luego quedarse con la chica, me estás diciendo que si aceptaba que la sensei me siguiera mi título sería héroe?, lo siento pero soy alguien que no posee nada, mis alas hace tiempo fueron arrancadas, el color fue expulsado de mí, estoy roto como un cristal, ebrio de depresión y cada suspiro es de dolor...

Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro no era tiempo de estar deprimido como alguien que fue dejado por su novia y justo en este momento el dolor que no sentía vino sobre mí con fuerza casi haciendo que pierda el equilibrio

Una mano pronto me agarro y me sostuvo cerca de la persona que me apoyo y pude sentir dos bultos en mi espalda

\- la seducción no funciona en mi sensei - hablé mientras trataba de pararme pero fue en vano

\- me salvaste considera esto como que estoy devolviendo el favor - dijo de repente con voz plana como si ella no siquiera se creía mis palabras

\- no hay vida sin sentimientos y no hay muerte sin sufrimientos eh? - murmuré como si fuese una auto burla a mi debilidad mientras nuevamente trataba de pararme pero no podía y vida mi HP peligrosamente en el número 1/11 - en este mundo nada es perfecto -

\- pero se vive con lo que se siente Naruto - respondió a mi comentario con una sonrisa de autocrítica

\- no me hablé con tanta familiaridad pechos grandes - le reproche dándole un apodo ya que recién recuerdo que no sé cuál era su nombre

\- Yugao es mi nombre, no pechos grandes - respondió a mi comentario con el ceño fruncido como si estuviera reprobando mi comportamiento pero luego solo se río un poco con diversión quizás recordando algo gracioso

\- veo, entonces Yugao-san cuide de mi un rato - dije con una sonrisa que era más de desprecio hacia mí mismo por con confiar en otra persona y por la amarga sonrisa que me devolvió, creo ella comprendió que estaba grave si no nunca confiaría en ella

Mi conciencia espacio un poco en la cuestión de ser un héroe pero no tengo las cualidades ya que no hay beneficio en morir por otra persona, en este mundo solo los beneficios importan, cerré los ojos antes de que las luces se apagaran, solo espero estar vivo para mañana fue el último pensamiento fugaz que tuvo

~~~ End ~~~

En un lugar donde se podía escuchar el sonido del agua caer desde lo más alto de un precipicio

La cascada formaba un arco iris pero en este lugar en vez de poseer siete colores solo estaba formada por el color representativo de la sangre, rojo

En este lugar se podía observar con mejor vista la luna además de que en ambos lados de la cascada se podían apreciar dos grandes estatuas mirando uno a otro

Detrás de la cascada había un enorme sello que cubría una puerta en la cual se podían ver algunas imágenes junto con signos que se asemejan a letras pero de alguna manera era muy diferente al idioma hablado en las naciones elementales

En el interior de la puerta como si fuera una medida de seguridad se encontraba una puerta Tori, pero esta no era normal ya que despedía un aura majestuosa, como si esa simple puerta pudiera soportar cualquier cosa, emanaba poder y si alguien la observara diría que desprende un sentimiento, Primordial

Toda el área detrás de la puerta Tori estaba envuelta en un negro profundo capaz de consumir la luz misma, parecía como si hubiese sido abandonado por dios

Y en esa silenciosa oscuridad un ojo carmesí pronto se abrió, y junto con ella se pudo sentir el viento moverse en diferentes direcciones causadas por el movimiento de algo, más específico sería decir que el movimiento del aire fue causado por unas colas

Exactamente Nueve...

 **Que extraño giro de acontecimientos que estoy seguro que ninguno espero pero bueno ahora quisiera pedir que si alguien puede hacer un summary para este fic ya que el mio es ******

 **sin mas ...**

 **Ja ne!**

 **atte: Luciel Pendragon**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo! Aquí Luciel trayendo la dosis de este fic**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto y compañía no me pertenecen sino sería la serie tendría un final harem … ok no tanto pero …**

 **Sin más…**

 **3…**

 **2…**

 **1…**

 **Let´s go**

 **Capítulo 3**

Esa noche tuve un extraño sueño, eran los momentos en los que jugaba con Kurama, recordé que ese día había llegado con una herida en mi rodilla, cuando me vio herido corrió rápido y empezó a lamer la herida

Fueron momentos como ese que recordé cuando cerré los ojos, las ocasiones felices de nuestra vida, dos huérfanos cuidando uno del otro, ahí entendí que los animales son mejores que las personas, en muchos sentidos

Y también recordé lo que paso en la habitación VIP de los Hyūga

Hace dos años

*splash*

\- Gahhhh -

*splash*

\- confiesa de una vez mocoso y serás libre de este castigo - se escuchó una voz parecida a uno de esos Yakuza de las películas

\- y...yo no hi...hice nada - respondió el rubio mientras miraba a los ojos de sus captores sin una pizca de miedo

Había estado aquí por dos días, estos días habían sido interminables casi igual a la espera de que la clase más aburrida acabe

Desde que lo trajeron aquí por orden de Hiashi Hyūga solo se dedicaron a amablemente pedir que confiese que él fue quien intentó abusar de la pequeña princesa del clan

Pero el nunca jugaría el mismo juego que ellos, las heridas que sufrió cuando el lugar donde vivía se incendió hicieron nada más que aumentar provocando más dolor, además de que cada día venían y lo golpeaban hasta que se quedó inconsciente o se cansaron de ello para luego volver cuando ya había recuperado la conciencia

\- aun no lo entiendes chico - habló el otro ya que en este cuarto siempre ingresaban de dos a preguntar lo mismo, aunque sonaba como amenaza, no, era una amenaza ya que luego lo golpeaban - solo tienes que decir que tú fuiste y te puedes largar -

El otro le golpeo con el codo para evitar que diga más pero el rubio comprendió lo que quería decir

\- el chico quien fue, es el hijo del embajador de Kumo - dijo ya después de mirar a sus heridas sintiendo pena por él

El entendió, desde que entró en este cuarto ya había entendido eso, que lo querían enmarcar ya que al parecer el idiota a quien golpeo, el que quería violar a la pequeña princesa Hyūga, era intocable, pero ahora comprendió la gravedad de eso

Konoha y Kumo parecen ser aliados en la superficie pero eso era lo que mostraban, todos sabían que la relación entre ambos era más frágil que una burbuja, cualquier cosa por más pequeña que sea podía llevar a estallar una posible guerra entre ambos pueblos, a pesar de que Konoha era quien tenía el título del pueblo más fuerte también sería tener el título del pueblo más odiado

Si una guerra estallará no sería una guerra entre dos pueblos sino una guerra entre los 5 pueblos más fuertes, Kumo, Iwa, y posiblemente también Kiri se unirían para aplastar Konoha, mientras que Suna, el cual es aliado de Konoha, se podría decir que se volvería neutral ya que nadie quiere perder su territorio

Konoha aunque era fuerte no le era posible resistir tres grandes pueblos a lo sumo podría con dos y sufriendo bajas terribles para las tres partes

\- je... una guerra no suena mal para mí - respondió el rubio mirando con ojos muertos a los dos Yakuza que retrocedieron en sorpresa ante la reacción del chico

\- Tú! - el que lo golpeo apretó los dientes con fuerza como si quisiera decir algo pero se contuvo

\- maldición niño, no sabes lo que se juega, aunque Konoha es fuerte no quedara nada de ella después de la guerra - habló el matón racional tratando de convencer al rubio

\- esa sería la mejor noticia que he recibido - respondió con una sonrisa indiferente antes de toser un poco de sangre que había en su boca

Ambos se miraron con preocupación antes de que el que lo golpeo deje el látigo que tenía en la mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia la salida acompañada del otro Yakuza

El ambiente quedó en silencio con el rubio mirando al vacío con apatía

 _"los héroes no existen en la vida real"_ pensó con una sonrisa irónica recordando que gracias a que actúo como un héroe ahora estaba aquí luciendo joyería nueva compuesta de metal grueso que envolvían ambas muñecas de las manos y el tobillo de su pie derecho

Una cama solitaria estaba en la parte más oscura de la pequeña habitación la cual era iluminada por una bombilla de hace diez años tal vez?

\- soy patético - dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro y parecía como si hubiese ganado algo de iluminación ya que de pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro

Interrumpiendo su línea de pensamiento deprimente un ruido se escuchó de la puerta de metal que lo mantenía privado del exterior, sonaba como si alguien estuviera intentando abrir la puerta con la llave de la habitación VIP de esta pequeña residencia Hyūga

\- pensé que ya se habían cansado de golpearme - dijo en voz alta esperando que otros Yakuza entren por la puerta para seguir con los cariños, tomen nota de la tonelada de sarcasmo

\- creo que me confundes - y una voz femenina sonó cuando la puerta por fin se abrió revelando a su nueva invitada

Alguien de su edad entró mientras en sus manos sostenía una pequeña caja la cual tenía una cruz roja pintada en ella, la joven poseía un cabello negro azulado que le llegaba a sus hombros, su piel era ligeramente pálida además de la característica única del clan Hyūga, poseía pupilas blancas

\- oh?, así que también a los Hyūga le enseñan a tratar bien a sus invitados? - preguntó el rubio aunque más era una insinuación acerca de la forma en la que estaba siendo tratado a la misma vez que difamaba a uno de los clanes principales de Konoha

La chica no mostró ningún indicio de sentirse ofendida, o si lo hizo y era demasiado de una buena actriz, el único indicio que dio fue que apretó un poco fuerte la esquina de su vestido que probablemente valdría más de lo que gasta en un año

\- lo siento por la forma en la que te tratan - habló de pronto mirando incómoda mientras tomaba cortos pasos hacia él

\- eran humanos!, me sorprende que los Hyūga sepan disculparse, mejor no lo hagas otra vez eso da más miedo que el tratamiento VIP que he recibido - habló el rubio de nuevo atacando verbalmente al clan Hyūga pero la chica solo bajo la cabeza actuando de verdad arrepentida antes de que abrió el botiquín y saco un poco de algodón antes de remojarla en agua y comenzar a limpiar sus heridas

\- ya entiendo tu plan, pero eso del policía bueno y el policía malo no funcionara así que agradecería mucho que te fueras ya que en unos minutos comienza un programa que me gusta mucho - sus palabras eran duras y contenían doble sentido que él se aseguraba de que la joven Hyūga entienda lo que quería decir

Y efectivamente sus manos se detuvieron de lavar su cuerpo, por un segundo pensó que no haría caso de su comentario y seguiría limpiándolo pero el ligero temblor en su cuerpo hizo que le dé una mirada a la joven que de pronto comenzó a derramar pequeñas lágrimas

\- en verdad lo siento - dijo antes de que rápidamente comenzó a empacar las cosas que trajo para luego salir de ahí casi corriendo

Un silencio lleno de nuevo la habitación para luego ser rota por el sonido del silbido del rubio que parecía cantar una extraña música que aunque sonaba triste era agradable al oído

Sorprendentemente la joven volvió el día siguiente después de que acabó su pequeño juego de veinte preguntas con sus amigos los Yakuza y sin decir ninguna palabra comenzó a limpiar su cuerpo además de usar una crema especial que alivio un poco su dolor, y se fue de nuevo cuando uno de los comentarios del rubio la hizo llorar, otra vez

Esta rutina se realizó por dos semanas enteras aunque para su suerte solo pidieron amablemente que hablé por una semana, básicamente solo una semana lo golpearon y la otra semana solo lo tuvieron cautivo, una figura conocida entró por la puerta mientras su rostro parecía haber envejecido unos años más de los que ya tenía

\- no sabía que hoy era día de visita, los Hyūga sí que saben cómo complacer a sus huéspedes - dijo el rubio al ver al viejo que entre fumando su pipa mientras tenía una expresión sombría en su rostro

Los dos Yakuza que siempre hablaban con él solo apretaron los puños conteniendo su furia ya que estaban frente al ex líder de Konoha, Hiruzen Sarutobi, y sabían que tenían que comportarse

\- Naruto, sabes que cometiste un error cierto? - preguntó Hiruzen con el ceño fruncido ante la actitud de su protegido

\- si Sarutobi-sama, ese día debía de haber dejado que Hinata Hyūga sea violada - respondió con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus ojos mostraban su ira contenida sobresaltando incluso al ex Hokage ya que el rubio nunca se había dirigido a él con 'sama', además de que lo había llamado por su apellido, su relación estaba en la cuerda floja se recordó a sí mismo y también notó que el rubio parece haber ganado un nuevo sentido de expresar sus ideas

\- como te atreves a decir semejante barbaridad! - exclamó ya no conteniendo su ira uno de los Yakuza

\- aunque creo que en vez de actuar debía de unirme a la diversión así tal vez podría probar el sabor de una puta de los Hyūga -

\- MALDITO! - gritó el mismo matón que trataba de golpearlo pero fue detenido por su compañero que también tenía una mirada lleno de odio hacia el rubio que sonreía a sus acciones

\- suéltenlo - ordenó Sarutobi a los dos Yakuza que se tragaron su odio antes de que obedecieron al anciano liberando al rubio usando un poco más de fuerza de lo necesario - vendré en un rato para irnos -

Con esas palabras se fue dejando al rubio que trataba de pararse con las pocas fuerzas que aún tenía, pedir ayuda?, esta situación le ha enseñado una valiosa lección en la vida

\- yo! - saludo el rubio al ver una figura conocida en la puerta, la joven Hyūga que cuando de él estos días estaba ahí dudando si entrar antes de sobresaltar se cuando escuchó la vez del rubio

La joven entró en la pequeña habitación mirando incomoda, ya que fue su familia quien le hizo esto al rubio

\- por favor no culpes a Hinata-sama por esto! - pidió mientras se inclinaba hacia el rubio que intentaba sentarse en la cama de la pequeña habitación

\- no te preocupes no la culpo - respondió con una sonrisa despreocupada agitando la mano como si no fuera un problema

La cara de la joven se iluminó un poco luciendo más animada después de escuchar su respuesta

\- después de todo yo no culpo a los muertos - dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada como si le dijera el clima

La joven Hyūga se sorprendió un poco y cuando iba a replicar vio la mirada hacia en los ojos del rubio y cerro la boca mordiéndose los labios, se inclinó una vez más antes de salir del lugar a prisa

Actualmente

Primer piso de Konoha Gakuen

Naruto POV

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con que no conocía el lugar así que hace lo primero que se me vino a la mente

\- un techo desconocido - siempre quise decir esa frase aunque hubiera sido mejor si lo decía en un hospital pero esto también cuenta

\- me asustaría si los techos de la escuela fueran conocidos por ti - y para arruinar mi satisfacción personal pechos grandes habló

\- veo que sigo vivo, gracias Yuyao-san - dijo sin emociones y un poco impresionado ya que espere algo como que ella me deje a la intemperie o que me apuñale con mi kunai

\- es Yugao no Yuyao - dijo con enojo pechos grandes haciendo que sus pechos reboten un poco, era algo agradable a la vista

\- lo siento tartamudeé - respondí sin prestarle la menor importancia a sus palabras después de todo solo es la sensei de pechos grandes en mi memoria

\- eso no es tartamudear!, lo hiciste a propósito! -

\- lo siento me descubrió -

\- no lo admitas tan rápido! -

Y la comedia acaba aquí señores o eso debería decir si estábamos en un set de televisión o algo así, me senté en el suelo donde estuve descansando por tiempo indefinido

\- pechos grandes cuanto tiempo dormí? - le pregunté a la sensei después de todo ella estuvo cuidando de mi o eso es lo que creó

\- es Yugao! Y solo unas horas han pasado, la verdad es que yo tan bien dormí un poco - respondió con un pequeño sonrojo de vergüenza en su rostro

Bueno que se va a hacer, me puse de pie y vi que mi HP que estaba peligrosamente en 1/11 ahora ha subido a 6/11 algo como el 55% del total, bueno aunque sea no voy a morir, pero igual sigo pensando en conseguir los suministros de la enfermería

Con eso en mente me levante del lugar para luego estirar mi cuerpo, dormir en el piso es incómodo mano recomiendo para nada pero no puedo hacer nada

Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta antes de mover el kunai que apareció en mi mano, este es un ítem de propiedad eso quiere decir que solo el dueño original puede utilizarlo, empecé a moverlo un poco y la sensación de familiaridad creció en mi como si fuera una parte de mi cuerpo

Abrí la puerta mirando por todo el pasillo y para mi sorpresa los Undead no estaban en el lugar dejando el camino despejado hacia el segundo piso

\- que hace ahí parada sensei, vamos - le dije a pechos grandes que me miraba con atención prestando atención a cada uno de mis movimientos y cuando captó mi mensaje me miró con sorpresa - que le sorprende le debo dos favores y yo no soy alguien de deberle algo a nadie -

Le dije de manera cortante para que no crea que hubo un milagroso cambio de corazón solo porque me cuidó una noche, y por la pequeña decepción mostrada en su rostro parece que entendió

No soy uno de esos protagonistas de anime que cuando son salvados por una mujer tienen un cambio de corazón y luchan por ella hasta la muerte, este mundo no te dejara vivir más de unos días con esa clase de ideales, no puedes aguantar todo por ti solo, la carga de llevar la vida de otra persona puede aplastarte cuando menos lo esperes dejando un hueco en tú corazón que pronto te consumiría, al ser solo un guardaespaldas de la sensei evitó llevar la carga de su vida además de que su muerte no me afectaría en nada

Ella avanzó hasta estar detrás de mí, ahora que me doy cuenta la ropa de la sensei está un poco mala?, ya que la poca ropa que lleva provocaría que cualquiera quiere hacer cosas indecentes con ella, bueno contando el hecho de que estuvo a punto de ser violada me sorprende que confíe en mí, no, mejor dicho ella no confía en mi sino en mi habilidad, eso es lo suficientemente bueno por ahora ya que cuando encuentre un lugar para que se quede no lo pensare dos veces antes de dejarla

\- solo te cuide mientras dormías, no hice nada más aparte eso - respondió pechos grandes mientras caminaba detrás mi conforme nos acercábamos a las escaleras del segundo piso, pero enserio me molesta la sonrisa que tiene

\- por eso sensei, el primer favor fue por cuidarme mientras dormía, el segundo por no matarme mientras dormía - respondí de manera indiferente ya que no espere vivir después de pedirle a alguien que cuide de mi

\- parece que tienes un pésimo concepto de las personas - respondió con una sonrisa forzada tratando de aligerar el ambiente con una broma pero por mala suerte eligió a la persona equivocada para hacer esa broma

\- pésimo es quedar corto sensei incluso ahora espero que en cualquier momento me apuñales por la espalda - respondí sinceramente mientras giraba el kunai para poner énfasis a mi argumento si es que fue uno

Después de eso el ambiente se volvió silencioso y hasta incomodo, para la sensei

Cuando estuve a mitad de camino pudo escuchar unos ruidos procedentes del segundo piso, por alguna razón me culpó por ser descuidado después de todo si el primer piso hubo guardias por así decirlo en el segundo piso también debe haberlos

Normal POV.

El rubio agarro del antebrazo a Yugao antes de empujarla a la pared y taparle la boca cuando estuvo a punto de gritar

\- shhh - el rubio hizo la señal universal de guardar silencio viendo como sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo, quizás lo anterior no se le ha olvidado pensó con una mueca

\- gigigi - ambos escucharon una voz que sonaba realmente mal

 _"parece que el 'Sistema' tiene algo contra mi"_ pensó con cierta diversión después de todo el primer piso solo estaba vigilado por monstruos nivel 1 para los principiantes y de repente sube la dificultad al nivel 3 que pasa con el 2, acaso se fue con los otros números pares?, eso significa que el tercer piso habrá monstruos de nivel 5?

Hizo una mueca ya que los recuerdos de cuando estuvo a punto de morir vinieron al él además de que ahora debe ser más complicado derrotar a un Goblin

\- esto será más difícil de lo que pensé, así que no haga movimientos inútiles o la abandonaré sensei - aconsejó el rubio mirándola a los ojos claramente transmitiendo su intención y a la vez criticándola por su acción pasada

Yugao solo pudo asentir recuperando su compostura mientras se criticaba a si misma por creer que el rubio sería una especie de príncipe azul

\- los siguientes monstruos del sistema que verá se llaman Goblin y son del nivel 3 - dijo de pronto el rubio una vez que la soltó hablando en voz baja para evitar ser escuchado - su debilidad se encuentra en su pecho por encima del corazón, acostumbra a viajar en grupos de dos o tres y los que viajan solos son llamados exploradores, también hay un Goblin Chamán, cuando te encuentres con esa criatura tienes que tener en cuenta de que puede controlar un elemento para atacar pero es débil en combate cuerpo a cuerpo -

\- por qué me dices todo esto? - preguntó Yugao en voz baja con una mirada confusa

\- pensaste que estarás conmigo para siempre sensei?, cuando lleguemos a un lugar seguro nos separaremos para no volvernos a ver nunca - respondió como si fuera algo natural para él

\- pero... - la cara de Yugao expresaba u una mezcla de emociones después de todo si no podía defenderse de dos criminales que haría con esas bestias que pueden matarla?

\- por eso le doy esta información sensei - respondió el rubio con una mirada seria en su rostro después de todo estaba regalando información! Es como regalar dinero y además no hay beneficio en su acción ya sea.

Yugao guardó silencio para su propio bien ya que podía sentir que el rubio se estaba molestando y además sabía de qué su relación con Naruto ya era mala antes de que todo esto pasara

Cuando acabó de hablar no sabía si era por pena o por otra cosa pero se quitó la camisa que poseía delante de la sensei antes de entregársela

\- qué?! No soy inhumano además de que su apariencia actual puede llegar a producir algunos malentendidos si nos encontramos con otra persona - dijo apresuradamente el rubio antes de desconectar su atención de la sensei para olvidar la sonrisa de burla que había en su rostro

\- no pensé que fueras Tsundere -

Y el rubio quería borrar esa maldita sonrisa de burla, además de que habló bajo, su tono fue suficiente para que él lo escuche todo claramente

Bueno se desquitará con los Goblin después de todo, pensó con ironía después de todo estaba dejando que sus emociones tomen control de sus acciones

Respiro un poco a antes de pensar de manera racional

Incluso Yugao pudo sentir el cambio dentro del rubio ya que ahora poseía un aura extraña que envió un escalofrío por su columna y sabía que no era de cosas ero

Su mirada se volvió una afilada como si pudiera lograr cualquier cosa, se sentía como si todo se volvió más silencioso, como si nada pudiera escapar de su alcance

Naruto POV.

\- si una mujer me ver de esa manera hará que mi corazón se acelere - le dije notando como su mirada estaba concentrada en mi sin ni siquiera la necesidad de parpadear, lo bueno fue que tuvo la decencia de parecer avergonzada al escuchar mis palabras, a pesar de que eran más falsas que diciéndole que empecé a enamorarme de ella.

Decidí ignorarla un rato mientras avanzaba paso a paso hacia mi siguiente destino, ella comenzó a seguirme sin decir nada y por alguna manera parecía incomodo, maldición esto es lo que llaman levantar una bandera?

Sería más fácil si supiera eso, además de que levantar una bandera sería algo igual que programar un evento futuro, controlar el destino de alguien mediante palabras, considerando mi mala suerte las probabilidades de que una bandera haya sido levantada es casi 100%

\- ojala no nos separemos cuando me lleve bien con usted - dijo en voz baja para mí mismo pero pudo ver como se sobresaltó un poco, obviamente no lo había dicho demasiado bajo, aunque contenía sarcasmo en mi tono era evidente que ignoró mi sarcasmo y optó por mirarme con una sonrisa en su rostro

\- eso suena como una propuesta Naruto-san - y como golpe mortal a mi estado de ánimo sombrío soltó esa pequeña frase lo suficiente alto para que lo escuche haciendo que una especie de sentimiento aparezca en mi estómago, no, no es mariposa ya que es más como ácido, ciertamente parece que quiero vomitar cuando acabé de oír su respuesta a mi comentario

\- puede ser o no puede ser pechos grandes - respondí a su comentario de manera cortante después de todo ni siquiera confió en ella aunque parece que me entendió mal ya que pude ver como se relajó un poco, me molesta.

\- de aquí tenga mucho cuidado y no separe mucho de mi sensei - dije tomando control de mis emociones y cerrando cualquier medio externo que pudiera alterar mi estado

Ella dio un corto si antes de cerrar la distancia entre nosotros al punto de que podía sentir su respiración en mi nuca, por cierto soy un poco más alto que la sensei de pelo púrpura era?

Tres escalones nos separaban de la puerta del segundo piso y por alguna razón agradezco que gastaran el presupuesto en puertas al final de las escaleras de cada piso

Tomé la perilla con mucho cuidado de no hacer ningún sonido y la gire lentamente, cuando confirme que ya no podía girarla más la empuje lentamente ya que esta vez nuestro oponente si cuenta con la vista, la buena noticia es que no pide ver a nadie por el pasillo la mala noticia es que tenemos que dar una vuelta completa para ir hacia el tercer nivel y estoy seguro de que...

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda puesto que me había olvidado de algo importante, muy importante

Esto no es mi escuela...

 **｢** **Ubicaci** **ó** **n: Segundo piso de Konoha Gakuen** **｣**

Esto es un maldito laberinto, una mazmorra de un juego y eso significa solo una cosa, que la lógica no se aplica a este lugar

Los múltiples pasillos son uno de esos resultados, normalmente habrían solo dos pasillos el derecho y el izquierdo donde el derecho me llevaría a unos tres salones antes de que sea el final del pasillo donde está el baño

El pasillo de la izquierda habrían dos salones para luego dar la vuelta en forma de C para llegar a donde se encuentra las escaleras del tercer piso pero ahora hay un total de 4 pasillos!

\- no se preocupe que todo tiene una solución sensei - dije palabras tranquilizadoras al notar el pánico en ella aunque también era una especie de consuelo para mi

\- um - respondió suavemente pegándose más a mí

Abrieron completamente la puerta al mismo tiempo que un olor familiar entró, un olor que me hizo recordar mi experiencia cercana a la muerte, una mezcla de pescados podridos con otra cosa que no pudo reconocer

La sensei se cubrió la nariz para evitar ese olor al mismo tiempo que hacia una mueca

\- cinco salones disponibles - dije de pronto en voz alta haciendo que la sensei me mire confundida olvidando el olor - en uno de esos salones creo que están los Goblin sensei, y tenemos que escoger uno -

Ella me mirada un rato antes de asentir con cautela, empecé a caminar pasando por el primer salón antes de detenerme en el segundo salón notando una peculiar marca en la puerta de madera

\- estas marcas! - mencionó la sensei tapándose la boca con miedo, por supuesto yo también se de esas marcas, ya que pertenecen a humanos y la sangre igual

\- podemos salvarlos... - le dije a la sensei con un plan para quitarle esa mentalidad que pude observar al ver sus ojos iluminarse - podemos ir a salvarlos y en el momento que entremos en el lugar donde están, moriremos... al igual que ellos probablemente ya que si no me equívoco estas huellas son de hace más de un día, comprenda algo sensei, no... Yugao-san -

Nuestros ojos se encontraron, se dice que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, en este momento puedo dar fe de eso, era como si la sensei estuviera expuesta por completo y estoy seguro de que ella tiene la misma sensación que yo por una vez puedo sentir que puedo confiar en otra persona pero entonces hubo algo que lo bloqueó, pudo ver que ella comenzó a confiar en mi a pesar de que solo hemos pasado como dos horas juntos sin contar las que estuvimos dormidos, mi naturaleza me hace imposible confiar en alguien tan pronto y no sería demasiado decir que incluso no puedo confiar en alguien después de conocerlo por años

\- ahora todo ha cambiado no podemos aferrarnos a simples ilusiones de que con solo tener el valor para hacer algo podemos lograrlo, en este momento solo puedo protegerla pero lo dicho antes era una excusa ya que le estoy haciendo un favor a mi conciencia, si quiero puedo abandonarla en este momento sin mirar atrás, recuerde que solo la salve porque estuvo en el lugar y momento adecuado - mis ojos eran fríos e incluso contenían algo extraño en ellos, lo pude ver a través de sus ojos - pero le di mi palabra de protegerla y eso haré pero solo a usted, a mí no me importa ninguna otra persona incluso pueden rogarme, prometer dinero, poder, mujeres, pero para mí la vida o la muerte de un simple humano no me interesa, si quiere salvar a alguien hazlo, pero recuerde que lo hará sola ya que cuando voltee ya me habrá marchado -

Sus ojos no se apartaban de mí como si tuviera miedo de que en el momento en que lo haga algo pudiera pasar

\- entiendo - respondió después de un tiempo antes de bajar la cabeza con vergüenza pero estiro la mano agarrándose de mi polo naranja con timidez y ocultando una expresión de pesar

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa irónica ante esta acción pero me alegra un poco ver que ya no tiene esa misma voluntad de antes y este momento sería perfecto si seguimos nuestro camino antes de encontrar un lugar para descansar un rato

\- gigigi -

Una pequeña criatura de aproximadamente 1.50 cm apareció detrás mío, estuve tan concentrado mirando a la sensei, no, a Yugao-san que se acercó sin darme cuenta

Por esto es que odio las banderas...

~~~~~~ End ~~~~~~~

Normal POV

\- ugh - gimió un hombre de pelo blanco mientras se levantaba del suelo con sus manos ensangrentadas mientras no lejos de él había un cuerpo de una especie de perro que media aproximadamente 1.65 cm, yacía con la cabeza doblada en un ángulo diferente al resto de su cuerpo

El conserje hizo lo posible para sentarse mientras en la esquina de su visión un cuadro parpadeaba

｢ Jiraiya Namikaze 2/14 ｣

Una sonrisa irónica apareció en sus labios antes de empezar a caminar hacia el edificio central, sus piernas tenían marcas de garras de las cuales la sangre ya había secado

Con lentos pasos se acercó a la puerta mientras un brillo en sus ojos parpadeo por un segundo antes de desaparecer y recordó lo que paso hace no muchas horas

Él había llegado a este lugar buscando al rubio cuando de repente escuchó una especie de gruñido como el de un perro que provenía de la parte trasera del edificio

Su curiosidad saco lo mejor de él ya que camino hacia dónde provenía el sonido

No se parecía a nada a un perro exceptuando su cabeza ya que esa si era de un perro, incluso poseía brazos parecidos a los humanos y su parte inferior era casi igual al de un canguro

Sin ninguna advertencia el perro crecido volteo hacia él donde pudo observar que no poseía ojos, mejor dicho donde deberían estar sus ojos solo quedaba cuencas vacías

 **｢** **Kobolds explorador nivel? (? /? )** **｣**

Después de que apareciera ese cuadro como si fuese una señal el Kobolds corrió hacia el abriendo grande su boca con la intención de morderlo

Pero Jiraiya no había llegado a viejo por solo estar de pie en un lugar peligroso

En realidad antes de venir aquí como conserje se podría decir que él estuvo trabajando como alguien de las fuerzas especiales

Pero aun así aunque ganó la batalla con el perro crecido llamado Kobolds resultó herido por ser descuidado

Giro con fuerza la cabeza del Kobolds haciendo uso de una llave aprendida en su tiempo en la cual era una de las elites dentro de las fuerzas especiales

 **｢** **Hasta derrotado al monstruo de grado com** **ú** **n, Kobolds, nivel 2 obteniendo 4 de exp. Y Unas ganado el derecho de ser parte del 'Sistema'** **｣**

Conforme esas palabras aparecieron su conciencia se hizo borrosa para luego despertar en un cuarto blanco extraño

Estuvo en ese lugar por un total de 12 horas o quizás más antes de que regreso a este lugar después de elegir una profesión gastando sus cuatro puntos de exp.

Daba gracias el ser un maestro espía en sus tiempos de gloria ya que si no le hubiese sido más difícil descubrir cómo salir del lugar aunque el hecho de que sea una especie de juego le inquieto mucho

Su atributo principal es fuerza y la profesión que eligió fue el de Sennin el cual le daba grandes beneficios según él.

Ahora estaba cojeando hacia la puerta mientras en su mente formaba un curso de acción para poder lograr el objetivo auto impuesto de encontrar y proteger al rubio

~~~ End ~~~

Naruto POV

Reaccione rápido moviéndome hacia adelante y agarrando a la sensei en el proceso esquivando un ataque furtivo por parte del Goblin

\- je, parece que no necesitamos buscar en donde se esconden sensei -

Enfrente de mi habían un total de 3 Goblin, dos de ellos sostenían una daga mientras que uno sostenía una espada corta

 **[Goblin explorador (16/16)]**

 **[Goblin explorador (16/16)]**

 **[Guerrero Goblin (19/19)]**

Tres cuadros aparecieron frente a mi mostrando a que oponente me estaré enfrentando en breve, solo pude sonreír en la ironía antes de voltear para mirar a la sensei un ahora lucía una expresión compleja

\- sensei usted tiene la llave de ese salón cierto?, entonces entré ya que solo me estorbará si se queda aquí - ella solo asintió mientras un destello de miedo se produjo en sus ojos cuando miró a los Goblin, parece que hay una historia que escuchar más tarde

Yare, yare, para que enfrente a tres monstruos de nivel tres parece que conseguiré un poco de experiencia, como se diría en términos gamer, voy a farmear un poco

El kunai en mi mano tembló un poco ya sea de la emoción o nerviosismo, no estaba claro, el guerrero Goblin fue el que me atacó hace unos segundos y también parecía ser el líder de este pequeño grupo

Los Goblin de atrás comenzaron a exclamar su gigigi mientras miraban en mi dirección con intenciones hostiles

Pude escuchar un sonido igual al forcejeo de una puerta entendiendo que la sensei estaba abriendo la puerta

Como si supiera la intención de la sensei el guerrero Goblin se movió y fue seguido por los otros dos, también moví mi pie preparándome para recibirlo

Salir corriendo hacia ellos con el kunai brillando siniestramente como si el arma supiera que estaba a punto de tomar una vida

Por alguna manera razón el guerrero Goblin parecía estar esperando que me moviera ya que soltó un gruñido hacia los antes de que comenzaran a cambiar de dirección y comiencen a correr hacia mí con la misma velocidad, no, el guerrero Goblin es más rápido que los exploradores pero aun así es un alivio que esas criaturas no sean capaces de igualar mi velocidad aunque, raíces se deba a que mi atributo principal es agilidad

Justo como había previsto, el guerrero Goblin fue el primero en llegar a mi antes de alzar con ambas manos la espada corta y bajarla con fuerza produciendo una fricción en el aire dando a conocer una gran fuerza en ese solo golpe, un destello brillante paso por mi lado al momento en que esquive el ataque antes de que solo paso de largo ignorando a esta criatura ya que mi objetivo es sacar primero a los dos Goblin explorador, ambos Goblin corrían hacia mi agitando sus dagas al igual que lo hizo el anterior con el que me encontré, me agache al mismo tiempo que dos dagas pasaron por donde estaba mi cuello esquivando un ataque mortal, antes de apretar el kunai en mi mano para luego atacar con toda mi fuerza haciendo que una línea siguiera la trayectoria dibujada por mi arma que ya estaba lista para tomar la primera vida de estas feas criaturas verdes

Clang*

Pero, tuvo que cambiar la dirección de mi kunai bloqueando rápidamente la espada corta que se dirigía hacia mí en un intento de acabar con mi vida sacrificando a uno de sus compañeros

Chispas volaron mientras ambos usábamos la fuerza que poseíamos empujando al otro, el guerrero Goblin gruñía con fuerza como si tratara de intimidarme o eso creía...

Dos dagas de nuevo se movieron en mi dirección haciendo que tenga que dejar el juego de probar la fuerza la fuerza con el guerrero Goblin para poder esquivar saltando hacia atrás usando la fuerza del Goblin

Tup*

Mi espalda chocó contra la pared antes de que tuviera que agacharme para esquivar la espada corta que amenazaba con quitar la cabeza del resto de mi cuerpo

Golpeo el suelo con fuerza enviando a mi cuerpo un poco lejos de los tres Goblin que me miraron con intenciones asesinas

\- 2

\- 1

\- 2

Brillo por encima de la cabeza del guerrero Goblin y de los dos exploradores respectivamente antes de que dejen escapar un chillido de furia al sentir unas delegadas líneas abrir su carne y dejar caer un poco de ese asqueroso líquido verde

 **[ Hasta recibido 1 de daño ]**

Fue lo que apareció en una esquina de mi visión haciendo que la sonrisa que tenía empiece a caer

Parece que sobrestime mi capacidad, si fuera uno solo entonces no sería problema pero ahora me doy cuenta de mi error de juicio, parece que tengo que analizar nuevamente al 'Sistema'

Esta será una larga batalla...


	5. Chapter 5

**Luciel regreso del Nether, Que? No me creen?, de verdad estuve en el nether aunque fue el de Minecraft...**

 **Por que juego Minecraft? pues quería dibujar a Miku con bloques esa es la razón y es mas que razonable así que sin distraerlos mas**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece ya que nunca tendré el suficiente dinero para comprar los derechos de Kishimoto-sensei**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **Let`s go**

* * *

Hace 8 años

POV Jiraiya

Lluvia...

Nubes oscuras cubren el cielo de agosto, el clima es frío, lágrimas del cielo caen a la tierra como si estuvieran limpiando sus pecados

Ha pasado ocho años desde que me aleje de mi hogar y no hay ni siquiera un segundo en que no lamente esa decisión pero por más que duela sé que no puedo volver atrás

Lo que hicieron los miembros del clan es imperdonable y es aún más imperdonable que a los que alguna vez llame familia acepten tal absurda decisión

Incluso aquella mujer que jure amar toda la vida, con la que hice el juramento de en las buenas y en las malas, una médico respetada, todo el concepto de bueno se derrumbó en unas cuantas oraciones

Orochimaru mi compañero que trato de matarme en una misión volvió y me sirvió un trago sentándose a mi lado, No es eso irónico?!

Y cuando pregunté la razón de tal estúpida decisión la respuesta que recibí solo puede ser más estúpida que la pregunta.

Gotas saladas caían en mis manos al mirar el cielo, es lluvia me dije a mi mismo ese día mientras en mi mano el peor libro que escribí me acompañaba

La historia de un Shinobi absolutamente audaz

Un libro que no se vendió tan bien pero que fue aceptado por mi familia, un libro que en ese entonces representaba nuestra unión, un vínculo único el cual era irreemplazable

Familia?, Esposa?, Hijo?, Solo quedan hipócritas en mis recuerdos

El vaso de sake en mi mano se ha vuelto salado, parece que está lloviendo otra vez.

Toc* Toc*

Unos golpes me sacan de los recuerdos del pasado, la puerta a la que ya nadie llamaba ha sido tocada otra vez

Sería Orochimaru pidiendo que le ayude con una misión secreta?

Sería acaso Emma a pedir el dinero que me prestó?

Sería la editorial pidiendo cuando publicaré de nuevo el Icha Icha?

\- ya voy - respondí con voz cansada mientras me levantaba del sillón parece que el techo tiene goteras pues siento húmedo mi rostro

Mis pasos eran pesados como si unas cadenas envolvieran mis tobillos

Toc*

Otra vez tocaron la puerta con un poco más de fuerza que la anterior

\- ya voy dije! - respondí por segunda vez alzando un poco la voz con molestia, cualquiera que moleste es digno de un tiro en la cabeza

Solo unos pasos me separan de la puerta y por debajo pude distinguir dos sombras de diferentes tamaños, ser un maestro espía no es de decoración

Sin molestarme en mirar por la ventana pequeña en la parte superior abrí la puerta con molestia

\- Yo! Cuanto tiempo sin verte Jiraiya-kun - una voz algo vieja la cual nunca en mi vida quisiera escuchar por otra vez llegó a mi

Pam*

Trate de cerrar la puerta pero el viejo es aún más agilidad que yo

\- tiempo sin vernos y me cierres la puerta cuando nos encontramos? Eso me hace triste Jiraiya-kun - el sarcasmo en su voz lo hubiera detectado aunque no hubiera ninguno

\- que quieres viejo mono no estoy de humor para tus payasadas - hable con molestia en mi voz

El viejo mono, como le llamó, es mi antiguo instructor en el operativo que trabajaba

Las fuerzas especiales de Konoha, lo mejor de lo mejor, el ANBU, las fuerzas especiales en recopilación de información y asesinato

Ahora es un profesor normal en Konoha Gakuen, antes de eso fue el líder de Konoha también conocido como Hokage

\- yaaa... Pues estaba de paso y me dije a mi mismo por que no visitar a mi díscolo alumno - quiero golpearlo

\- de paso? Este es el barrio rojo además de que es la zona oeste, mi casa es la única habitable que veras en cinco minutos de caminata viejo -

\- jojojo, quizás me perdí y termine aquí? -

No acabas de decir que estabas de paso viejo?

\- pero igual Jiraiya-kun tengo un favor que pedirte - parece que el viejo ya dijo de bromear ya que pudo sentir un cambio en el aura que emanaba, me recordó a aquellos tiempos en ANBU

\- no, dije que ya me retire viejo mono -

Es una molestia salir de mi casa y más si es para asesinar a algún personaje corrupto que perturbó la distribución de dinero entre los nobles

\- entonces es lamentable - parece que no lamentas nada viejo mono - ya que en realidad el favor que te pediré acabará contigo debiéndome algo -

Su tono de voz era serio, además de que pudo sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi columna, de nuevo es la sensación de estar frente al líder ANBU el cual lograba un 99% de éxito en sus misiones

\- necesito que cuides de alguien por unas horas -

Una misión de escolta?, es más normal de lo que pensé pero para que le daba algo, acaso será de mi familia?

\- escuchó viejo yo ya me retire no volve... -

Eh?...

Que?...

Esto es?...

Me quede de piedra enfrente de mi alguna vez sensei mientras miraba con los ojos muy abierto a la figura que estaba detrás de él hasta el momento en que se hizo a un lado

Mis rodillas cedieron y chocaron contra el piso de cemento sin importar el dolor por el impacto

Mis manos temblaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho

Mi vista se esforzaba por demostrar que la persona enfrente mía era real

Palabras se desvanecían como si nunca hubiesen existido forzando a que sea incapaz de pronunciar el mínimo sonido

\- su nombre es Naruto, Jiraiya-kun puedes cuidarlo por unas horas? -

Finalmente recupere el control de mi cuerpo al mismo tiempo que el libro que tenía en la mano cayó al suelo

 _Y entonces el héroe se reunió con su padre que incluso en la muerte lo protegió, dejando atrás solo unas pocas palabras junto con una sonrisa_

 _\- bien hecho Naruto... -_

Sin poder controlarme gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer a mis pies y algunos salpicaron en la hoja abierta del libro, recién me doy cuenta de esto, pero parece que el cielo solo esta oscuro, las gotas de lluvia son en realidad mis lágrimas...

* * *

~~~End~~~

En una Ubicación desconocida

Una muy hermosa mujer caminaba a paso lento por lo que parecía ser un pasillo infinito donde extraños gráficos se hacían visibles por las velas que iluminan todo brillando en un color diferente del fuego normal ya que este era de color blanco

Sus pasos no eran ni demasiado rápidos ni lentos además de que parecían tener un encanto en el mismo ya que cuando daba un paso parecía haber dado cinco

Después de un poco de tiempo una luz se hizo visible al final del pasillo dejando ver una puerta hecha de un metal parecido a la madera solo que tenía un poco de carmesí adherido a ella

Sus suaves blancas manos se extendieron y con un solo toque la puerta se abrió con fuerza casi destruyéndose por el toque de la hermosa mujer

Cuando paso a través de la puerta su pelo blanco se sacudió por una repentina ola de viento que cerró la puerta con el doble de fuerza con la cual fue abierto

 **"Espero que las noticias traídas sean buenas... "**

Una voz que hizo temblar todo el lugar pronto fue escuchada, la extraña voz contenía una potencia que hizo a la puerta temblar como si estuviera a punto de explotar en miles de pedazos

\- Las noticias son buenas, Su Excelencia - exclamó la belleza poniendo una rodilla en el suelo y su mano derecha tocaba encima de su corazón

 **"Es este el lugar donde se ubica?"**

Nuevamente se escuchó la voz pero esta vez parecía un poco animada como si hubiera recibido una muy buena noticia

\- precisamente Su Excelencia, se confirmó la existencia de la cáscara de 'esa' bestia además de la ubicación de los números uno y tres - respondió nuevamente la belleza con respeto en su voz mientras alzaba la vista hacia su maestro

La figura sería la más extraña y majestuosa que alguien vería en su vida

Un árbol que brillaba de color dorado además que sus ramas se extendían por el espacio mismo y sus raíces eran tan grandes que parecían no tener fin, la altura misma de este árbol no podía precisarse ya que parecía crecer hacia lo infinito

El dios árbol Shinjū, el dios creador del mundo y ahora también considerado destructor de mundos en su búsqueda de destruir la única bestia que puede amenazar su poder como también su existencia, muchos dioses cayeron cuando comenzó su búsqueda pero hubo algunos que aún viven

 **"Maravilloso, haz los preparativos para capturar las bestias y cuando sea hora no muestres piedad por quienes bloquean tu camino"**

Mando Shinjū con voz alegre si es que se podría decir antes de que una hoja del árbol caiga sobre la tierra haciendo temblar todo el lugar por la potencia para que poseía

\- como Su Excelencia mande - respondió antes de ponerse de pie y volver por donde entró dejando solo el lugar donde el gran dios árbol estaba reposando

 _ **"Pronto nadie podrá oponerse a mí, cuando por fin caigas en mis manos seré el ser más poderoso en existir, solo falta poco un poco más de espera y serás mío… Jūbi"**_

* * *

~~~End~~~

Con Naruto

Un silencio se extendía por todo el pasillo donde ni el rubio o los Goblin hacia el menor ruido, el líder Goblin mirada al rubio analizando su postura para luego por la esquina de su vista echar un vistazo a los Goblin exploradores mientras pensaba en una manera efectiva de derrotar al humano molesto

Por otro lado Naruto también estaba analizando a sus rivales teniendo en cuenta lo poco que sabía de ellos además de que su líder poseía una inteligencia suficiente como para analizarlo aunque si tuviera que ponerlo en términos más simples sería que poseía un instinto animal que le decía a tener cuidado frente al oponente

[Shinobi nivel 1 - Naruto 5/11]

Cuando cuadro que brillaba en la esquina de su visión, en el último intercambio aunque había logrado herir a los tres no salió indemne ya que el guerrero Goblin logro dañarlo un poco

"gigigigi"

Grito un Goblin explorador antes de correr hacia el rubio que expuso una mirada fría a su acción

El kunai en las manos de Naruto salió disparado en un movimiento ágil dirigiéndose hacia el pecho del Goblin antes de que el rubio corrió hacia la bestia verde y en cuestión de una respiración corta ya había aparecido enfrente del pequeño monstruo verde

Puchi*

El kunai impacto en el pecho del Goblin haciendo un sonido extraño antes de que Naruto extraiga el kunai rápidamente para luego agacharse al sentir un viento frío en la parte posterior de su cuello

El guerrero Goblin no era tan tonto como el otro Goblin, en su lugar se movió rápidamente cuando vio que Naruto lanzó el kunai esperando una oportunidad para atacar por sorpresa

El kunai en manos del Shinobi hizo un arco dejando ver una luz plateada en el pasillo antes de ser levantado para bloquear la espada corta del guerrero Goblin

Clank*

Put*

Dos sonidos se extendieron en el pasillo silencioso, el primero fue el choque de tanto kunai y espada corta mientras que el segundo fue el sonido de algo caer al suelo antes de rodar unos metros por delante de ambos rivales al mismo tiempo que un pequeño sonido de ding* fue escuchado por el rubio

[Goblin explorador asesinado]

[Monstruo nivel: 3]

[Diferencia de nivel: 2]

[Exp. Total: 6]

\- 5

\- 7

\- 12 ©

El rubio tenía que agradecer al guerrero Goblin ya que también contribuyó en la muerte de uno de sus compañeros, cuando él se agachó la espada corta paso por encima y corto profundamente en el Goblin explorador de otro modo hubiera necesitado otro ataque para matarlo, un ataque el cual le dejaría abierto a la espada del Goblin guerrero

"GIGIGIGI!"

Gritó el Goblin guerrero con furia al ver a su compañero muerto antes de presionar con más fuerza la espada corta tratando de vengar a su subordinado

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Naruto antes de que salte hacia un lado evitando por poco una estocada de la daga del Goblin explorador al cual había olvidado

Su cuerpo rodó hasta que chocó contra la pared para luego levantarse en el acto en una postura en guardia que aunque estaba llena de aberturas a un profesional, contra estos monstruos del sistema es lo suficiente segura para mantenerlo a salvo

Ambos monstruos dejaron escapar gritos de insatisfacción al mismo tiempo que volteaban a verlo con intenciones asesinas claras en sus ojos

\- chi* - chito el rubio con molestia mientras ahora él se preparaba para hacer su ataque pero esta vez consciente de su entorno

Cuando su pie presionó contra el suelo su velocidad aumento mientras se lanzaba hacia adelante con el kunai en sus manos que brillaba siniestramente como si hubiera encontrado unas presas a las que cortar

El primero en interceptarlo fue el Goblin explorador que era el más cerca

Mostrando la diferencia de tanto habilidad como velocidad el ataque del Goblin fue desviado sin mucho esfuerzo con un simple movimiento de la palma del rubio que había visto a través del ataque torpe que intento de perforarlo antes de traer el kunai cerca del Goblin y cortar en diagonal

\- 5

Apareció en la cabeza del Goblin que dejo escapar un chillido inhumado y retirarse unos pasos atrás mirando con furia al rubio que luego de hacer su ataque dio una voltereta evitando ser cortado por el guerrero Goblin que mostrando una velocidad comparable al rubio había aparecido detrás de él en un intento por dañarlo al realizar un ataque furtivo

Un intercambio de golpes donde el único propósito era dañar más al enemigo comenzó entre Naruto y el Goblin guerrero, donde ambos trataban de cortar con la mayor velocidad posible mientras esquivaban la mayor cantidad posible de ataques de la parte contraria

Clank*

Clank*

Clank*

Choque de metal contra metal se escuchaba por los pasillos del segundo piso de la mazmorra de Konoha Gakuen con algunas ocasiones ya sean gritos inhumanos o gemidos ahogados que procedían de una lucha que antes de la hora Zero hubiera sido alabado por muchos solo por la velocidad con la que los ataques iban y venían ya que carecían de cualquier formación previa

Clank*

Fue el sonido que resonó por todo el lugar antes de que cada combatiente tomara distancia mientras trataban con desesperación tragar todo el oxígeno que podían para continuar con esta lucha mortal

Ambas estaban en condiciones deplorables, el uniforme del rubio estaba rasgado en un montón de lugares e incluso se podían ver heridas de algunos de ellos mientras que el Goblin guerrero no le fue muy bien ya que cortes estaban presentes por toda su figura de los cuales un viscoso líquido verde fluía hacia abajo dándole una apariencia aterradora

[Shinobi nivel 1 - Naruto 1/11]

La lucha desesperada se podría decir que le costó mucho al estudiante ya que solo un punto de vida le quedaba se podía decir que un solo golpe bastaría para acabarlo lo único bueno de esta situación sería que la otra parte no le fue mejor que a él

[Monstruo nivel? - Goblin guerrero 1/24]

No sabía como pero se las había arreglado para quitarle casi todos sus puntos de vida mientras él solo tenía la mitad, si hubiera estado al 100% sería otra historia

Una mirada basto para que ambos suelten todo su instinto asesino ya que en este momento era, me matas primero o yo lo haré

Ambos dieron una respiración profunda antes de que miraran con cautela al otro, de pronto como si fuera un animal acorralado el Goblin guerrero dio un grito fuerte y corrió hacia el rubio con una velocidad superior al de la expuesta en la batalla anterior pero como decepcionado al monstruo el rubio también exhibió una velocidad mayor provocando que ambos están frente al otro en lo que se demora tomar una respiración rápida

 **[Efecto Antihéroe - activado: invulnerabilidad - 2 segundos]**

Para salvar el día un anuncio estalló en la vista del rubio cuando la espada corta estaba a punto de perforar su cuello

La sonrisa que expuso la criatura verde se borró cuando su espada paso a través del rubio como si fuese solo una imagen antes de que una mirada de pánico reemplace su horrible rostro

Puchi*

\- 4

Brillo en un hermoso color carmesí encima de la cabeza del Goblin antes de que su cuerpo se desplomara hacia atrás haciendo un ruido sordo a la hora de caer poniendo fin a la intensa lucha que se llevó a cabo entre monstruo y humano en una batalla por la supervivencia del mas acto

\- Haah haha - respiraba pesadamente Naruto con una sonrisa grande en su rostro, una que casi nunca mostraba pero esta vez estaba presente en su rostro celebrando haber salido de las puertas de la muerte

Dio un breve soplido a su pelo rubio que caía suavemente hacia el frente antes de recostarse en la pared aun respirando con dificultad

[Goblin guerrero derrotado]

[Monstruo nivel: 4]

[Diferencia de nivel: 3]

[Ganancia total de exp: 12]

Otra sonrisa hizo camino hacia su rostro al ver los puntos de experiencias ganados, con un sonido suave llamó a su estado que apareció no mucho después

[Nombre: Naruto]

[Raza: Humana]

[Estado: Normal]

| Exp: 18

| HP: 1/11

| CP: 15/15

|_ Fuerza: 1, 1

|_ Agilidad: 1, 4

|_ Inteligencia: 1, 5

| Profesión:

|_ Bibliotecario nivel 1(10) (+0, 3 INT)

|_ Shinobi nivel 1(0/6) (+0, 6 PW, 1, 0 AGI, 0, 7 INT)

| Habilidades Activas:

|_ N/A

| Habilidades Pasivas:

|_ Orden de información: {mejora en el proceso de memorización, datos en orden de prioridad}

|_ Shurikenjutsu nivel 1(2/6): {+0, 1 PW, +0, 1 AGI}

|_ Invulnerabilidad (23:58): Soy un Antihéroe! Tienes lo necesario para matarme?, otorga dos segundos de invulnerabilidad contra cualquier daño, se activa cuando el jugador está a punto de morir, solo una vez por día

| Títulos:

|_ Pionero

| ｢ Pionero: título otorgado al primero en ingresar de forma exitosa al sistema, + 10% de exp, + 10% en botín raro, + 10% en obtener habilidades de monstruos del sistema ｣

|_ Antihéroe

| [Antihéroe: título otorgado a quien toma decisiones contrarias a la de un salvador, +10% de exp, + 20% en botín raro, habilidad invulnerabilidad]

El rubio mostró una mirada dura hacia sus nuevas estadísticas mientras suspiraba al sentir que no podía hacer nada con los títulos ridículos aunque en el fondo estaba agradecido por la habilidad ya que le permitió salir vivo de una situación en la que iba a morir con toda seguridad

Pero esta historia no es un cuento de hadas en los que el héroe triunfa y lo demostró cuando oyó pasos cerca de él que hizo que su piel se vuelva pálida porque sabía lo que iba a ocurrir

Sin una pizca de odio, resentimiento, ira, u otra emoción amarga el rubio solo observó como el Goblin explorador el cual solo podía usar una mano se acercaba a él con pasos lentos mientras cargaba en sus manos verdes una daga

La mirada del monstruo recorrió el lugar echando un vistazo al guerrero Goblin y al explorador que yacían muertos con sus cuerpos esparcidos en el suelo encima de un líquido verde el cual era vital para la vida de los Goblin

Sus pasos fueron lentos pero la satisfacción no la podía ocultar de su rostro que se distorsionaba en lo que parecía ser una sonrisa

Como si aceptando su destino el rubio solo cerro los ojos, dispuesto a esperar la muerte en la calma que podía encontrar en la oscuridad de sus propios pensamientos, el único pesar en su mente era

 _"porque?"_

Siempre quiso saber la razón por la cual ocurrieron las cosas, Sarutobi era bueno en ocultar cosas pero nadie podía ocultar algo y eso era su origen, desde que entró en Konoha Gakuen buscó por sus orígenes con los cuales dio después de unos meses así que siempre quiso saber el porqué.

"gigigigi"

Habló la pequeña creatura verde en su propio idioma mientras contemplaba la figura caída del rubio, sentía un poco de decepción al verlo calmado ya que esperaba una lucha desesperada por su vida así haría más satisfactorio matarlo

El Goblin llegó delante del rubio que mostró una sonrisa como dándole la bienvenida a la muerte casi como alguien recibe a un viejo amigo

Cerró los ojos en espera

\- NO! - un grito agudo vino de un lado antes de que un sonido debajo siendo cortado se oyó por todo el lugar para luego escuchar el caer de un cuerpo

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente para descubrir a Yugao enfrente de él mirándolo con preocupación mientras el cuerpo del Goblin estaba tirado a un lado con la espada corta del guerrero Goblin atravesando su pecho justo donde estaría el corazón

[Batalla del pasillo finalizada]

[Exp total ganada: 22]

[Ítem Ganados:]

\- Espada corta

\- 2 dagas

\- Poción pequeña de recuperación de HP (20)

[Kenjutsu disponible - Kenjutsu ha sido agregado satisfactoriamente a las habilidades pasivas]

[Shurikenjutsu ha ganado un punto]

Fueron los avisos que aparecieron enfrente del rubio que miraba todo aun sin comprender antes de que fue envuelto en una luz blanca junto con Yugao que también fue transportada junto a él

* * *

~~~ End ~~~

Mientras la situación en la escuela se podría describir como un caos completo entonces afuera de ella se podría decir que es el propio infierno

Monstruos de más de diez metros se podrían ver vagando alrededor además de que cada vez que dos de ellos se encontraban comenzaban una batalla titánica donde más de cien metros a la redonda quedaban convertidos en polvo, las calles se encontraba desiertas e incluso la propia Konoha conocida por ser un pueblo animado a esta hora de la tarde se encontraba totalmente desierta

Toda Konoha parecía haberse extendido en medida que cada casa parecía una pequeña mansión, los autos se encontraban en condiciones pésimas, las cosas alrededor o bien estaban en llamas o destruidas completamente

Pero los humanos son unas creaturas sorprendentes, si hace miles de años sobrevivieron a una época donde el frío en el ártico sería considerado verano, como no sobrevivir a una época de monstruos con inteligencia inferior?, pequeños grupos se formaron después de la hora Zero

Cada grupo había establecido una zona donde pertenecer pues ahora habían surgido problemas aparte de la contaminación ambiental que estaban presente antes de la llegada del dios Shinjū, las aguas anteriormente limpias se tornaron marrones además de que estaban habitadas por monstruos que con un solo movimiento cortaban humanos en rodajas

Los policías que antes guardaban a las personas tomaron para ellos mismos las armas e incluso comenzaron a matar a sangre fría a quienes se le oponían, pero también había grupos que ayudaban a otros, estos eran los primeros que fueron borrados por los monstruos

La falta de alimento comenzó a fijarse como una nueva preocupación además de la falta de agua limpia, nadie era lo suficiente valiente como para adentrarse en esas turbias aguas llenas de peligro

Pero no todos los buenos fueron asesinados sino que un grupo aún permanecía activo y contaba con el mayor poder hasta ahora siendo capaz de forzar a una bestia a retirarse

Una mujer conducía este grupo, poseía un hermoso pelo negro que caía hacia abajo llegando a la mitad de su espalda, su piel era pálida pero no parecía sufrir de ninguna enfermedad, lo más llamativo de esta mujer sería el par de ojos que poseía, unos ojos rojos que poseían unas comas en ellos

Unos ojos que había ganado después de una lucha desesperada contra un monstruo que mató a la mitad del primer grupo donde estaba

El Sharingan

El ojo rueda capaz de hacer que los movimientos de su enemigo se tornen lentos a sus sentidos además de que podía leer su movimiento en un solo parpadeo pero su capacidad más aterradora era la de ser capaz de emitir ilusiones con solo un contacto visual

El nombre de esta mujer era Iyari Uchiha, la hija mayor del capitán de la policía de Konoha, Fugaku Uchiha, además también era la actual líder del grupo de supervivientes más fuerte hasta ahora pero aun así ellos solo podían ocultarse de los monstruos, esto se debía a la capacidad abrumadora que poseían, cada monstruo del sistema poseía un nivel anormal superior a 10 y aunque solo este formado por dos dígitos la realidad del 'Sistema' era cruda, un solo movimiento era capaz de volver pedazos a todo un escuadrón

Iyari Uchiha, una joven mujer que formaba parte de la policía de Konoha poseía un intelecto superior a todos pero siempre lucía un aura suave que hacia fácil interactuar con ella, o esto era lo que demostraba exteriormente ya que por dentro siempre sentía asco cada vez que se veía obligada a reunirse con personas que exponían la mejor sonrisa y el mejor regalo para ganar su corazón, su cuerpo y su posición social, siempre odiaba estar entre estos llamados elites de la sociedad pero debía soportar para guardar el honor de su padre

Hasta la hora Zero, cuando comenzó todo, ella estaba de camino a su habitual lugar de trabajo cuando su visión tambaleó mucho y se sentía como si hubiese consumido algún alucinógeno, todo se distorsionó como un remolino perdiéndose en colores alternativos entre rojo, azul y violeta

Cuando recuperó la conciencia su cuerpo yacía en una esquina mientras detrás de ella una mansión que parecía ser sacada de una película de terror hacia presencia, un gran rugido atrajo rápidamente su atención y antes de que pudiera actuar dos mansiones enfrente de ella explotaron en el acto mientras monstruos de gran tamaño se enfrentaban entre si

El primero por lo que veía era muy parecido a una araña solo que era de cinco metros de alto y casi siete de largo, otro dato era que no poseía ocho patas sino diez, sus ojos eran un total de seis con cuatro al frente y otro en cada lado, su piel era de color negro con algunas manchas de morado y rastros pequeños de amarilla, cada pata era como una hoz ya que se podía ver el filo de la misma y por la forma en que la mansión se dividió en dos cuando una para paso a través de ella cortándolo como mantequilla, en su cabeza yacían unos cuernos a juego con los largos colmillos que brillaban siniestramente sobre su rival

Cuando el humo que produjo el choque se disipó la otra parte se reveló como un escorpión que al igual que la araña también era un gigante con unos cuatro metros de altura y ocho metros de largo sin contar su cola que aumentaban en unos metros sus proporciones, su piel era de un color oro oscuro que cubrían toda su extensión, poseyendo dos enormes pinzas que parecían estar hechas de oro y no solo por el color, ambas pinzas también lucían filosas y siniestras demostrándolo cuando una de ellas atrapó una pata de la araña y con solo un movimiento corto la pata sin esfuerzo como si estuviera cortando tela fina, pero lo más peligroso definitivamente era su cola la cual se movía a velocidades que Iyari no podía seguir con sus ojos además de que un humo negro envolvía parcialmente su aguijón, todo lo demás era similar a un escorpión

Ambas bestias se enfrentaron hasta que ambas estaban en un estado muy lamentable además de que ya habían destruido muchas mansiones en su camino

En un movimiento ambas partes se destruyeron mutuamente dejando cada una un núcleo de un color rojo y el otro era de color morado

Iyari tuvo suerte de agarrar el rojo con el cual obtuvo el Sharingan y aún conserva el morado, mintió diciendo que consiguió sus ojos en una pelea contra un monstruo que mataron juntos, y según tenía entendido era el más débil de todos además de que estaba herido gravemente quedándole unas pocas de vida

Nunca olvidaría la titánica batalla de aquellas bestias pero en este momento ella poseía una mirada lejana, cosa que era ya casi habitual a estas horas y la mayoría de sus subordinados estaban acostumbrados a esto además de que era la única hora una cual podían observar la belleza de su líder

 _"Me pregunto si aunque seguirás vivo, tanto hermano pequeño"_ pensó mientras miraba hacia Konoha Gakuen la cual desde la hora Zero había estado encerrada por una barrera la cual quemaba a quien la tocase

 _"estarás bien, mi caballero oscuro?"_

Una sonrisa llena de ironía se forma en su rostro al recordar a un chico de la edad de su hermano Sasuke con quien una vez tuvo el placer de charlar, aunque fue unilateralmente, y lo encontró interesante para alguien de su edad además de que poseía una aura que obligaba a los demás a evitar cualquier contacto con él

* * *

De pronto un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Jiraiya que aún seguía dentro de Konoha Gakuen y se pregunto si en el futuro dos personas que el no quería que se junten llegarían a estar juntos, formo un puño con las manos y lo dirigió al cielo, definitivamente no dejaría que ellos se conozcan

* * *

~~~ End ~~~

En el cuarto blanco dos figuras comenzaron a aparecer en este momento al mismo tiempo que un pequeño viento sopló meciendo suavemente más cortinas que solo dejaban ver el color blanco

Ambas figuras comenzaron a mirar por todos el lugar con diferentes expresiones

\- nunca pensé que volvería a este lugar - fue el suave murmullo que salió de la boca del estudiante rubio al mismo tiempo que intentaba acomodar la destruida ropa lo más que podía

\- has estado ya en este lugar? - vino la pregunta repentina haciéndole saber que no estaba solo en este lugar, pero al escuchar esta voz su cuerpo se tensó antes de que recupere su comportamiento habitual y le dedicara una mirada dura a su compañera, por ahora

Si no hubiera sido por ella en este momento en se habría convertido en un cadáver muerto por el Goblin que había pasado por alto, su descuido lo puso en una situación molesta

Naruto POV

Y aquí estaba de nuevo en este cuarto en el nunca espere estar de nuevo

Yugao Uzuki era un factor irrelevante en mi vida diaria, ni siquiera podría decir que me acordaba de su nombre hasta hace poco, hace unos años ella había tratado de sabotear mis estudios por dinero

Hubiera sido completamente comprensible y normal que ella vuelva a ignorarme pero...

Me salvo, a pesar de que me cuesta admitirlo ella salvo mi vida

Apreté el puño cuando una rabia incontrolable estaba haciendo su camino hacia mi cabeza, debo pensar racionalmente, ella trato de, no, ella me salvo solo porque necesita quien la proteja, ella me salvo para usarme como escudo

\- estas bien? - su voz irritante me hizo mirarla y pudo ver como se encogió un poco ante mi mirada

Ni siquiera yo creo que podría soportar la mirada que estoy mostrando

Pero, se atreve a preguntar que estoy bien?

\- Estoy bien? - repetí sus palabras como si estuviera saboreándolo aunque hace un gesto por lo amargo que era

Ella apartó la mirada como si estuviera admitiendo una culpabilidad, como si ella hubiera cometido un error

\- QUIEN TE CREES QUE ERES PARA PREGUNTAR SI ESTOY BIEN! - grite en voz alta descargando toda mi ira en ella

No hay vuelta atrás deje que todos mis sentimientos embotados estallaran de pronto y los solté hacia afuera dejando que fluyeran como agua de río llevando consigo la violencia oculta de mi interior

Plaf*

Mi mano sintió una picazón que me trajo de vuelta a la racionalidad pero ya había cometido un error

La mejilla de Yugao estaba roja mientras una marca se podía apreciar

Sus ojos estaban húmedos y parecía que en cualquier momento iba a llorar

Mis sentimientos hicieron que le dé una bofetada a Yugao, puedo ser aún más egoísta que esto?

\- lo siento -

No fue una palabra de ira u otra emoción de desagrado que expreso la sensei, sino fue un real lo siento, el tono de voz, la postura, su respiración, sus emociones, sus sentimientos, no había ningún error era un lo siento de corazón, era como si el error lo hubiera cometido ella y no yo

Ella acaba de herirme, sus acciones desde que la rescate era un completo cliché de una situación en el que el príncipe azul rescataba a la damisela en apuros, ni una sola vez levantó desagrado por la forma en la que la trate, ni una sola vez me repudio por lo que le hice a aquellos que intentaron abusarla, y ahora a pesar de que yo cometí un error ella es la que dice lo siento.

Cuanto más destrozado quieres que este para que seas feliz?, deseo preguntarle pero sé que el herido seré yo

Dos días ha sido suficiente para que pierda la compostura de tal manera que incluso golpee a una mujer, estoy seguro de que ese viejo conserje me estaría maldiciendo si se enterara

\- lo sien…-

-... cállate por favor - antes de que acabara de hablar la corte, no quiero escuchar más palabras de disculpa y menos si lo dices con ese tipo de voz

\- por qué? - era lo que me molestaba desde que la conocí

Sus ojos igualaron a los míos y pude ver que estaba sorprendida, igual yo después de todo gotas saladas corrían por mis mejillas

\- porque haces todo esto? - pregunte en voz baja pero aun así no era mi misma voz

Ella se acercó a mí y rodeo mi cuerpo con sus delgados brazos para luego abrazarme, no recuerdo nada más después de eso solo sé que esa vez fue el mejor lugar en el que dormí y por una vez 'ellos' no aparecieron en mis sueños en cuanto a la pregunta que le hice, bueno...

No supo responder, creo que ni ella mismo lo sabía en ese momento

* * *

 **Eso fue todo si creen que el desarrollo va muy rápido pues... creen su propia historia ya que yo hago lo que deseo con mi historia y agradezco el apoyo de aquellos que la leen**

 **Así que voy a aclarar no va a ver nada romántico en los primeros 20 capítulos así que si esperan un desarrollo de "te amo" "yo siento lo mismo" pues esta historia no es la correcta, otra cosa es acerca del linaje de Naruto, no se preocupen lo iré revelando de poco a poco**

 **Adio~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Si aquí Luciel después de estar fuera por no se cuantos soles... º-º ... ahora sin interrumpirlos mas**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece sino sacaría un one shot de Kagerou Days con los personajes de Kishimoto-sensei, y me refiero a la canción, NO al manga y NO el anime, escúchenla ahora!**

 **Sin mas**

 **3...**

 **2...**

 **1...**

 **Let's go!**

* * *

Capítulo 6

[Ubicación: Cuarto del origen]

POV Naruto

Es blanco, todo en este lugar es blanco, el tiempo se dilata de tal manera que incluso ni siquiera un segundo ha pasado, cuando mis ojos se abrieron un cuadro azul salió mostrando el nombre de este lugar

Aunque ya tenía algunas sospechas de lo que era este lugar el volver nuevamente solo resultó ser una confirmación a mis pensamientos

Mi mente esta dividida, por un lado aun no se como hacer frente a Yugao y por otro lado está analizando la situación, yo llegue a este lugar cuando asesine al Goblin entonces eso quiere decir que la razón de estar aquí se debe a que alguien nuevo a ingresado al 'Sistema' o también puede ser el caso de que por matar a alguien del sistema te permita entrar en este lugar, suspire por las faltas de pruebas que me ayuden a llegar a un resultado lógico, además está el hecho de que Yugao había agarrado mi mano antes de ser transportados a este lugar

En este momento ella está durmiendo en la cama blanca con una mirada pacífica en su rostro, está en paz pienso o es lo que me dice su rostro, ahora que lo recuerdo en estos días no he podido dormir bien supongo que lo mismo se aplica a ella, por otra parte ser víctima de un intento de violación y no estar en guardia con un hombre alrededor ya me dice lo mucho que confía en mi

Pero por qué?

Los humanos no poseen una naturaleza buena, incluso puedo decir que Iruka y Jiraiya a los que puedo llamar amigos están a mi lado por un motivo ajeno al querer ser mis amigos, Sarutobi-sama es lo mismo, incluso sé que me ha mentido por años al no querer decirme el nombre de mis padres

Solo la he conocido por dos días y ya muestra este grado de confianza, esto conseguirá que la maten tarde o temprano ya sea por los monstruos o por el otro tipo de monstruo que se disfraza de humano y se hace llamar hombre

Incluso me salvo...

Perdí a mis emociones reprimidas, nadie en cuatro años me había preguntado si estaba bien, maldición incluso puedo contar con una mano las veces que me han hecho esa pregunta, grite e incluso levante la mano contra una mujer

Y ahora verla de este modo, tan tranquila durmiendo como si no tuviese ningún problema cuando cálculo que más del 80% de alumnos ya están muertos y no pasara mucho tiempo para que el resto les siga

Me molesta verla tan indefensa, no, me molesta verla lucir tan indefensa en mi presencia, me molesta mucho

Normal POV

Nuevamente las emociones reinaron sobre el rubio que se acercó a la espada corta tendida en el suelo y la levantó sin hacer el más mínimo ruido para luego voltear a mirar hacia la cama blanca donde su ex sensei yacía durmiendo plácidamente

Sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó con pasos lentos y pesados esparciendo un poco de aquella sangre verde que estaba dispersa por todo el lugar

Se paró al lado de la cama mirando con ojos nublados a Yugao observando lentamente su respiración como su pecho subía y bajaba producto del trabajo del sistema respiratorio

Su mente se inundaba con algunos de los más terribles momentos que había vivido por culpa de las personas en Konoha Gakuen mientras se repetía a si mismo que la persona delante de él no era diferente de aquellos de sus recuerdos

Levantó la espada corta que brillo a la luz mostrando una escena escalofriante antes de que la espada corta baje a toda velocidad hacia su destino el cual era lo que separaba la cabeza del resto del cuerpo

~~~ End ~~~

Sangre

El líquido preciado que recorre el cuerpo humano manteniéndolo sano, sangre, un rojo símbolo del amor, sangre, lazos que comparten la familia, sangre, sangre, mucha sangre

Todo el cuarto estaba cubierta de ella, las paredes parecían haber sido pintadas por un autor contemporáneo solo que en vez de pintura el material utilizado para esta macabra obra no era otro más que la sangre

Contornos de cuerpos decoraban el pasillo, algunos incluso estaban manchadas de algo blanco en sus contornos, partes humanas estaban tiradas en el suelo

Parecía como si todo esto hubiera sido sacado de una casa de terror, una muy retorcida casa de terror

Crunch* Crunch*

Sonidos de mascar se podían escuchar, un gélido sonido de trituración de carne y huesos sería la representación exacta de la situación

Cuatro brazos grotescos recogían las partes humanas junto a la monstruosa figura que prácticamente empujaba esas partes por su boca y producía tal sonido aterrador

Club de deporte, se podía leer encima de la puerta que conectaba al cuarto pintado de rojo

En un lugar cerca se podía ver a unas cuantas figuras aun vivas que lucían extremadamente pálidas además del temblor incontrolable que sufrían por tal grotesca escena

No poseía ojos pero parecía que esa bestia podía ver todo, sus patas eran similares a las de un perro solo que más grandes y carentes de pelo, además de que cada miembro poseía garras filosas que en este momento estaban manchadas de un profundo color carmesí

Sin perder el tiempo en miembros ya casi carentes de sangre, el monstruo camino en sus dos patas mientras sus cuatro brazos se colocaban a un lado listo para hacer cualquier movimiento en cualquier momento

Sus pasos eran pesados tanto que incluso se podía ver el polvo subir unos centímetros por la presión leve que provocaba la caída de sus patas

Tres metros de terror comenzaron a moverse hacia los pocos sobrevivientes que tenían sus piernas rotas e incluso algunos ya no contaban con ese derecho pues solo les faltaba ese miembro

Tres hombres y una mujer temblaban como hojas ante un tifón e incluso llantos ahogados se podían escuchar además de que cada persona lucía una mancha sospechosa en sus pantalones para los hombres mientras la mujer parecía reír un poco en desesperación como si ya hubiese abandonado toda esperanza

Sobreviviente POV

Voy a morir

No tengo ninguna duda de ello

Incluso puedo ver a mi abuelo, ya muerto, mirándome desde abajo

Jajaja, nunca fui una buena persona así que si existe un cielo y un infierno, le haré compañía al viejo en el infierno

Es impresionante cuan despiadado pueden ser aquellas personas con las que siempre estabas juntos, también es impresionante hasta donde la locura humana puede llegar, jajajaja, incluso en cara a la muerte una de mis 'amigas' se ríe, es una hermosa risa, una desquiciada y lunática risa

Naki Nimune, una de las chicas más hermosas del grado ríe como loca mientras la creatura la sujeta con sus dos manos, no hace intento de escapar es más incluso grita cómeme, cómeme, jajajaja es hermosa esta escena

La cabeza de Naki-chan acaba de desaparecer mientras el resto de su cuerpo cayó al suelo como una marioneta que perdió sus hilos de pronto

Jajaja, que escena única y si esto fuera una película pues le aplaudo al director por la escena gore, simplemente sería maravilloso, que fuese una película quiero decir…

Entonces señoras y señores en un lado tenemos a creatura-sempai y por el otro lado los pobres condenados

La creatura acabó de tomar a Nao-kun

Nao-kun está gritando con todas sus fuerzas mientras patalea por ser liberado

Nao-kun acaba de ser dividido en dos partes

Que maravilloso despliegue de habilidades por parte del grotesco sempai, jajajaja

Quizás se regenere y entonces habría dos Nao-kun?

Jajaja, ahora que lo pienso ese tipo nunca me cayó bien, incluso había rumores de que ese idiota se había acostado con mi ex novia, bueno si es verdad pues entonces acaba de recibir lo que se merece, que?, que tenga piedad?, deje de sentirla hace unas horas cuando a quienes consideraba amigos nos usaron como carnada para la creatura-sempai

Jajaja, Nao-kun acabó de perder su cabeza mientras esos asquerosos dientes verdes muelen sus huesos, me preguntó si creatura-sempai le gustan los cerebros ya que solo eso ha comido, quizás sea un zombi?

Oh?, parece que Tori-san acabó de aprovechar que creatura-sempai estaba comiendo ya que comenzó a correr como si su vida dependiera de ello, espera, en verdad depende de ello?!

Jajaja, parece que no llegó muy lejos ese idiota, y con eso acaba de morir el bastardo que me quito mi novia, bueno yo me acosté con su hermana así que no me afecta mucho, lo único que lamento ahora es no volver a tenerla en mi cama, Jajaja, aunque habían rumores de que esos hermanos lo hacían, bueno quizás en el otro lado le preguntó si era cierto

Aquí Morita desu

Un miembro del club de deportes quien ha sido levantado por creatura-sempai que tiene la mitad superior de Tori-san en sus dos manos derechas, me preguntó si este salió de Be* 10, aunque sería una combinación de un jorobado y el alíen de cuatro brazos de Be* 10, también no tendría ojos, lo mismo serían con los dientes, creo que solo los cuatro brazos serían su característica común

Tori-san ya ha sido decapitado supongo que ahora es mi turno

Mi único pesar es no poder devolver la película de adultos que tengo escondida debajo de mi cama, también no poder acabar de ver la nueva temporada de mi drama favorito, también el viaje al país de las aguas termales el cual estaba programado para ser en dos meses, también sería formar parte de este club, también no poder matar a esos traidores que me abandonaron y huyeron, también, ok, bueno ya acabe

Morita se despide desu

Por cierto fue yo quien se llevó la mayonesa del conserje Jiraiya, si se entera de esto solo quiero decir que lo sie-

Fin del Pov

Splash*

Y con un sonido de agua caer hacia abajo aquel líquido vital volvió a fluir por el lugar como un pequeño arroyo cayendo por el piso manchando aún más el lugar

~~~ End ~~~

Cuarto del origen

La espada corta se detuvo a centímetros del cuello de la sensei mientras Naruto que antes poseía unos ojos nublados sacudía la cabeza antes de retirar la espada y colocarla a un lado de la cama

\- estoy cansado… - fue lo que salió de su boca en un susurro silencioso llevándose toda la carga que había estado soportando mientras caía en la cama ya sin fuerzas junto a sus ojos que rápidamente perdieron el foco y se apagaron aceptando el inminente destino

Tiempo después podemos observar una escena clásica de cualquier anime con suficiente fan service o ecchi que en vez de desarrollarse en un estudio ahora se desarrolla en una escena post apocalíptica y en un lugar semi-místico capaz de otorgar poderes sobrenaturales a quien elija, bien…

Qué harías si cuando despiertas encuentras a una persona del sexo opuesto acostado encima tuyo durmiendo plácidamente, pues según la ley de anime si la persona agraviada, que casi siempre es una mujer, es un poco pervertida entonces solo abrazara a dicho sujeto durmiendo, que siempre es un hombre, siempre y cuando se cumpla la condición de que posea sentimientos hacia dicho sujeto

En caso de que no sea pervertida entonces solo soltará un pequeño grito mientras empuja la persona y se cubre a si misma con vergüenza, si la mujer es Tsundere entonces al sujeto le espera una agradable interrupción de sueño mediante una bofetada que marcara su rostro

Pero ahora volvemos a la situación actual, Yugao Uzuki, la agraviada, es un poco pervertida pero no posee sentimientos por Naruto, es un poco Tsundere pero si lo golpea entonces hay una gran probabilidad de ser cortada en dos, cosa que no desea, solo dejaría la opción de empujarlo pero esto podría llevar a una atmósfera incomoda que no desea por ahora después todo ayer fue suficiente para acercarse al rubio y ya no ser una completa desconocida, aunque está segura de que él no la llamaría una amiga, suspiró mentalmente ante su actual situación mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de dormir pero fallando a los pocos segundos

Mirando la cara pacífica del rubio comenzó a pensar en quien era la persona conocida como Naruto, sus antecedentes solo eran conocidos por el director Sarutobi Hiruzen y el subdirector Shimura Danzo, pero ella estaba segura de que había algún problema con su origen para mantenerlo a toda costa en Konoha Gakuen

Un adolescente problemático, fue su primera impresión cuando lo vio pero al saber que no poseía un apellido dejo de prestarle atención, después de todo en un mundo donde el dinero hablaba alguien como él no valía la pena

Fue testigo de cómo algunos de sus compañeros de clase, y en consecuencia sus alumnos, trataron de una u otra manera hacer que deje la escuela y solo por educación no recorrieron a métodos más directos, aunque ahora ella dudaba que estos sirvieran de algo

La mirada que poseía era la de un guerrero, no le importaba nada solo seguía avanzando, enfrentándose al mundo, por un tiempo envidio esa voluntad pero también causó un resentimiento nacer en ella

Envidiaba su coraje y valor, nunca vio miedo en sus ojos, era como si no le importará que las grandes potencias pudieran borrarlo del mapa, nunca apartaba la mirada era como si estuviese desafiando al mundo solo, nunca pidió ayuda, nunca pidió misericordia, nunca se rindió

Una vez lo vio en un callejón, su ropa estaba desgarrada y había algunos moretones en su piel, sangraba de algunos lugares de su cuerpo, un transeúnte se acercó para ayudarle pero el rechazo su mano con un golpe y se puso de pie solo, tambaleaba cada paso pero se obligaba a andar, incluso cuando cayó y se golpeó la cabeza causando que sangre comience a salir nunca de sus labios pronuncio un ayúdame

Tiene lo que se merece, recordó que esa fue su línea de pensamiento y se retiró a casa pensando en que tal vez mañana no iría a clase, cuál fue su sorpresa al verlo ahí sentado con algunas vendas en su cuerpo y sospechosas manchas rojas que solo se notaban si te concentrabas en ellas

Una persona única, lamento no haber interactuado antes con él, eran los pensamientos que ahora rondaban por su cabeza

"El honor no es algo que el dinero puede comprar"

Recordó aquel viejo que una vez le enseñó kendo en su tiempo de primaria, ese vejete ya estaba en sus últimos años pero le impresionó cuando derrotó a algunos matones como si no fueran más que unos estorbos, ese viejo siempre decía esas palabras cuando llegaban a ofrecerle dinero por algunos motivos sucios

"Lo último que se puede perder es la esperanza"

Eran sus palabras llenas de sabiduría que siempre le decía cuando pensaba en rendirse al arduo entrenamiento obligándola a seguir hasta el final

"Unos buenos ojos son aquellos que muestran una voluntad inquebrantable"

Y tenía razón el viejo, unos buenos ojos son aquellos con voluntad inquebrantable tales como los que poseía el rubio, esos zafiros que eran incluso más duros que un diamante, esos azules que escondían una profundidad aún más que el propio mar

No iba a mentir, esos ojos le recordaron a los mismos que su padre, la último vez que lo vio, antes de que muera...

Sin darse cuenta había estado acariciando el cabello de nuestro protagonista que despertó no hace mucho y solo se quedó ahí disfrutando de su tacto, por un momento pensó si esto era lo que se sentía ser acariciado por una madre pero tan rápido como apareció ese pensamiento fue borrado sin ni siquiera una segunda contemplación

La mano de Yugao aún seguía en su nuca pero ya no tenía ninguna intención de disfrutar de su acción, sus pensamientos anteriores se llevaron cualquier sensación de disfrute, pero…

Que iba a decir?

Estuvo a punto de matarla y ahora duerme tranquilamente entre el valle de sus pechos, que por cierto tenía curiosidad de que copa eran, espera eso no es lo importante, lo que realmente importa es como salir de esta situación sin que sea demasiado embarazosa para ambos, aunque por alguna razón sentía que el conserje le estaba dando un pulgar arriba

Maldito pervertido por alguna razón esto es tu culpa, maldijo internamente el rubio antes de recuperar el control completo de sí mismo

Sin ninguna advertencia puso su mano a un lado y quito la mano de Yugao que estaba acariciando su cabeza, para luego levantarse de la cama

\- no preguntaré por qué acariciaba mi cabeza, pero no lo vuelva a hacer - dijo en tono normal acomodando un poco su uniforme después de todo no lo hizo antes de dormir

Yugao por su parte sintió quemar su rostro de vergüenza, había quedado atrapada!

También se incorporó así misma antes de seguir el ejemplo del rubio y acomodar su ropa, si alguien hubiera visto esto muchas preguntas iban a estallar

Sin querer pudo notar la espada corta a un lado de la cama como si alguien la hubiera dejado allí, no preguntó la razón no era tan idiota como para que una conversación de ese tipo se presente

Nadie dijo nada mientras se concentraban en sus respectivas cosas hundiéndose en un ambiente único formado por un acuerdo no dicho entre ambos

Dos computadoras personales estaban prendidas mientras parpadeaban en una luz intermitente atrayendo la atención de ambos ocupantes de la habitación

\- que es...? - murmuró Yugao sin saber que decir al final por la falta de información que poseía en estos momentos

\- el nuevo estilo de vida de este mundo - respondió el rubio ganando una mirada de la sensei - de esto depende ahora la supervivencia humana, de este nuevo 'Sistema' -

Con sus últimas palabras Yugao abrió un poco los ojos recordando cómo antes de despertar en este lugar una voz sin género mencionó a este 'Sistema' además de eso también está el cuadro flotante que no tuvo tiempo de leer

~~~ End ~~~

POV Tamaki

 _4 de junio del año 20xx_

 _Querido diario_

 _Este día no fue tan divertido como pensé que llegaría a ser._

 _Me fue bien en clases pero aún sigo estando sola._

 _No es que este triste ni nada de eso pero me gustaría tener alguien con quien hablar._

 _Además de Tama me refiero._

 _No es que me queje de Tama ni nada por el estilo es solo que quisiera poder tener una compañía humana en vez de felina._

 _Sé que soy un poco introvertida y no me gusta mucho hablar con otras personas pero enserio, enserio me gustaría alguien con quien poder intercambiar opiniones_

 _5 de Junio del año 20xx_

 _Querido diario_

 _Gracias por la ayuda al encontrarme alguien con quien intercambiar opinión pero quisiera que fuese de otro modo._

 _No es que culpe al profesor por llamarme para participar en el debate sino supongo que es mi culpa por no ser muy específica en mi deseo_

 _Por cierto Tama volvió a comerse todas las croquetas de pescado así que tuve que ir a comprar más de ellas._

 _Por cierto los_ _esclavos_ _servidores parecían un poco molestos no sé por qué pero supongo será porque soy muy molesta?_

 _Además de eso la abuela volvió a salir a un viaje de negocios, el señor raro volvió a estar a cargo aunque es solo por unos días_

 _El señor raro aunque luce raro es una buena persona, tal vez._

 _En mi camino de regreso encontré a un alumno de Konoha Gakuen, estaba con unas personas que trabajan en ese bar rojo de la calle que según tengo entendido es hogar de mujeres que trabajan en la noche con sus cuerpos, y no son bailarinas._

 _Lo único que vi fue que les dio un fajo de billete que fue sacado de lo que parecía ser un rollo con un compartimento secreto, el cual decía JIRAI-, no alcance a ver más._

 _6 de junio del año 20xx_

 _Querido diario_

 _Llegue temprano a la escuela, el tipo raro ahora está en casa así que en estos momentos suelo llegar a tiempo, no me gusta estar cerca de él me da una sensación muy mala… a veces_

 _Ahora es el primer periodo y_ _como siempre estoy sola_ _como tenía algo de tiempo pensé en escribir un rato, el aula de clase como siempre es ruidosa pero si lo ignoro un poco parece como si estuviera en mi mundo_

 _Parece que sensei está retrasada, Kurenai-sensei nunca suele llegar tarde pero últimamente oí que ha estado teniendo problemas con su novio, Asuma Sarutobi que por lo que tengo entendido es otro profesor de Konoha Gakuen, pero supongo que está bien, por lo menos ella tiene un novio._

 _Parece que Asuma-sensei hora es el ex novio de Kurenai-sensei, ya lo confirmo antes de ir corriendo por el extraño fenómeno que está pasando_

 _Por un momento pensé_ _ah porque no mueren todos_ _que es un sueño así que no le di mucha importancia, pero es interesante ver como mi mano puede pasar a través del cuadro enfrente mío es como si está y a la vez no está_

 _Querido diario mi cuenta está llegando a cero_

Normal POV

Pequeños sonidos se oyeron desde la habitación, gota y gota de agua caía en una melodía rítmica pausada llevándose consigo toda la tranquilidad que el anterior salón poseía, mesas y sillas de primera clase hechas de madera exportadas de la capital de Hi no Kuni ahora estaban hechas pedazos esparcidas por todos lados

Lo más trágico era que algunos de esos pedazos se habían vuelto uno con los cuerpos de los estudiantes, incluso al punto de no saber si lo que estás viendo es una mesa con un diseño macabro de un ser humano o un cuerpo deforme formado por madera

Un solo cuerpo lucia ileso de todo este desastre, aunque hora su desafortunada suerte la salvo, la chica solitaria solía sentarse al último lugar aislada por todos, gracias a eso, no recibió mucho daño y por lo menos respiraba además de tener todo su cuerpo entero sin piezas adicionales como algunos de los otros cuerpos

De repente la chica abrió los ojos con lentitud mientras aun permanecía en un estado somnoliento, su delicada mano izquierda fue llevada hasta su rostro mientras frotaba en sus ojos con el fin de conseguir alejar dicho estado, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que vuelva a poder ver otra vez

De pronto se levantó cuando se dio cuenta de la hora en el reloj que llevaba en la muñeca izquierda el cual estaba compuesto en su totalidad de oro

\- es tarde se supone que debo estar en casa ahora – menciono en un estado de pánico mientras comenzaba a arreglar su uniforme sacudiendo el polvo de el

De pronto en su vista entro un lugar donde un pequeño charco de agua se había formado y sin dudar camino hacia él y mojo sus manos para proceder a acomodar su pelo y quitar cualquier suciedad visible en ella así como su uniforme

Tanto era la importancia de llegar a casa que no reacciono a su entorno ni a como todos sus compañeros de clase ahora estaban muertos de una manera que incluso harían que un enfermo mental se vuelva pálido, pero eso no era lo único que no noto, el charco con el cual se había limpiado poseía un extraño color carmesí procedente de los cuerpos regados por todo el lugar

Sin mucha consideración por su actuar la chica camino hacia la puerta, que por suerte había un camino libre para que ella pasase, como siempre sin despedirse de nadie abrió la puerta con un poco de fuerza y salió al corredor

\- todo esta oscuro, es mejor que me dé prisa – se dijo a si misma antes de comenzar a caminar por todo el corredor con prisa pero aun así no perdiendo la elegancia que se le inculco desde pequeña, cada uno de esos recuerdos traerían mucho dolor tanto física como mental

Pasó un tiempo pero aun así no podía ver el final de aquel pasillo y su paciencia estaba sufriendo un poco, sus pasos aceleraron otro bit mientras una expresión molesta apareció en su rostro

…..

Ecos y ecos de pisadas eran el único sonido que se escuchaba por todo el lugar como también era el único sonido que había estado escuchando por alrededor ya de una hora

\- otra vez aquí? – fue la pregunta sin respuesta

No importa que tan lejos vaya o que tan poco camine siempre terminaba enfrente de su propio salón de clases, por mucho que caminara o corriera siempre pasados cinco minutos aparecería misteriosamente en este pasillo que llevaba a su salón de clases

\- cierto, había una puerta trasera que conecta al laboratorio si voy por ahí puedo salir en el corredor de la otra clase – pronuncio de pronto en un tono emocionado recordando una de sus muchas salidas de emergencia

Con mucha prisa abrió la puerta de su salón y entro de nuevo para caminar hacia atrás donde estaba la puerta que conecta al laboratorio pero de pronto se congelo cuando su mirada fue hacia donde estaba la presidenta de la clase para pedir la llave

El cuerpo de la presidenta estaba en un estado casi irreconocible si no fuera por la banda que llevaba en su brazo izquierdo que siempre mostraba con orgullo

El cuerpo si se puede llamar de esa forma se había separado en dos partes donde cada una estaba independiente por su lado, como si hubiera sido jalado en dos direcciones diferentes con una fuerza suficiente como partirlo en dos, como su rostro lo mostraba el dolor que padeció debió ser uno fuera de este mundo ya que su expresión estaba distorsionada en la agonía, parecía una obra de arte perfecta para un lunático, pero, para ella era una mala noticia después de todo

\- donde están las llaves? – fue todo lo que articulo después de ver el estado del cuerpo de la presidenta

Con insistencia movió las partes de su ex compañera de clases mientras buscaba casi en un estado frenético las llaves de la puerta trasera, no le importo en lo más mínimo el cuadro sangriento que pintaba el salón de clases, no le importaba que todos sus compañeros ahora solo sean nada más que carne muerta a la espera de descomposición, no le importo nada que el agua con el previamente se limpió estuviera formado por sangre

Una expresión angustiada apareció en su rostro con cada segundo que pasaba y no podía encontrar las llaves, sus manos se movían de forma frenética entre la madera esparcida y algunos restos de lo que presumiblemente sean partes humanas

El reloj de la pared que milagrosamente estaba en buen estado llevaba su melodioso tic tac a todo el lugar aumentando más aun el pánico en la chica que ya no le importaba el decoro por lo que demostraba su vestimenta que estaba manchada entre barro y sangre

Posiblemente será la piedad de dios o de cualquier entidad regente que le sonrió a la pequeña ya que un suave tintineo familiar se escuchó cuando aparto una silla

\- lo encontré – susurro casi sin poder creer antes de levantarse rápidamente del suelo

Con una sonrisa en su rostro camino hacia la puerta de atrás donde después de apartar unos trozos de madera logro ver la puerta de caoba que le daría la salida de este lugar

Insertando la llave y dando un giro a esta logro abrir la puerta con una mirada de alivio, sin esperar mucho entro en el salón con pasos apresurados mientras su destino ya se había fijado en su mente

Crack* Crack* Crack*

Pequeños sonidos se hicieron sonar por el suelo pero será por la prisa o por otro motivo ella nunca se percató de esto hasta que

PUM*

El suelo bajo sus pies se partió en dos tragándola llevándola hacia un abismo el cual no parecía tener fin

~~~ End ~~~

 **[Naruto - Raza: Humana – Nivel: 2 (0/12) – HP: 17/17 – CP: 28/28 – Shinobi – Bibliotecario Nvl. 2 – Fuerza: 2,0 – Agilidad: 2,7 – Inteligencia: 2,4]**

 **[Habilidades Activas: Bunshin no jutsu Nvl. 1 (0/6) – Mentes dobles Nvl. (0/10)]**

 **[Habilidades Pasivas: Shurikenjutsu Nvl. 1 (3/6) – Orden de información Nvl. Max. –– Kenjutsu Nvl. 1 (0/6) –– Control de Chakra Nvl. 1(0/6) – Invulnerabilidad Nvl 1 (-/-)]**

Después de estar cerca de dos horas enfrente de la pantalla decidiendo cual habilidad debe o no intercambiar por exp. Esta es la nueva organización de habilidades del rubio junto con su nueva estadísticas que recibió gracias a que su profesión principal de Shinobi subió un nivel

La habilidad activa Bunshin no jutsu es una habilidad la cual le permite crear un clon ilusorio que dura por unos 5 segundos, es básicamente usada para confundir al enemigo ya que la copia es exacta al usuario e imita los movimientos hechos por este por los 5 segundos que permanece activa, esta técnica entra en la categoría de Ilusión, una de las tres categorías principales del Sistema

Control de Chakra se explica por sí mismo, es la habilidad de controlar el CP, básicamente es una habilidad necesaria antes de adquirir cualquier habilidad del Sistema, en resumen el Sistema es una perra ya que si no posees esto no puedes usar cualquier técnica

Mentes dobles es como lo indica su nombre es la habilidad que apareció cuando eligió la profesión de bibliotecario, pero sus efectos son otra cosa, a la hora de activarse es como si dos personas estuvieran haciendo algo, por ejemplo si calculamos 14 + 12 + 18 + 16 = 60 esto sería el resultado lo cual, exagerando, llevaría un mínimo de dos segundos para realizar este cálculo pero usando mentes dobles tomaría solo 1, otra ventaja es que con esta habilidad puede reducir el factor de sueño, para explicar mejor tenemos al delfín que se conoce por ser capaz de dormir una parte de su cerebro, esta habilidad permite un resultado similar ya que puedes dormir una mente mientras la otra trabaja, así que para resumir si una persona normal necesita 8 horas de sueño, Naruto puede dormir solo 4 horas con las dos mentes o hacer que solo una duerma las 8 horas completas… una completa habilidad trampa (cheat)

Kenjutsu es la habilidad que obtuvo del Goblin guerrero después de la batalla con el Goblin guerrero, irónico, así que no necesita de mucha descripción mas que solo decir que es el arte de la espada, aunque más se usa la espada de un filo, katana, esta habilidad no es tan mágica que haría que cuando agarres una espada sabrás como usarla, no, más bien esta habilidad te permite comprender como manejar el arma, es como una sensación o más un instinto que te dice la forma que debes mover el arma

Sonrió con ironía ante el hecho de que ya se había acostumbrado a este mundo, solo necesito cuatro días para ello en comparación con Yugao la cual aún dudaba de todo esto pero no es como que la pueda culpar después de todo lo que cada persona vive forja un carácter único, si vives una vida mimado por tus padres luego cuando te toca alejarte de ellos se te hace imposible, es como cuando un día aventurero un día encontró un capullo el cual empezaba abrirse para que de ella salga una mariposa, viendo como el pequeño insecto no podía salir decidí ayudarlo en su tarea y con cuidado de no dañar al insecto abrió el capullo, no paso mucho para que la mariposa saliera sin problema del capullo pero había algo malo con ella pues esta pequeña mariposa no podía volar, las mariposas luchan en el capullo fortaleciendo sus alas para que cuando salgan puedan ser libres por el cielo pero una mariposa que no paso por eso nunca sería capaz de volar

Los humanos si desconocen las dificultades de la vida en su crecimiento entonces cuando sean adultos solo serán simples inútiles no importe cuan cruel suene, es por eso que el rubio sabía que de este lugar solo el 5% saldría vivo, y eso aún era mucho en su opinión

Dejando escapar un suspiro acomodo la ropa que poseía pues durante su última batalla habría quedado incluso peor de lo que usaría un mendigo aunque lo bueno era que cubría lo básico pero eso no traía mucho consuelo

\- vamos tenemos que ir al tercer piso – murmuro en tono casi inaudible el rubio a su actual compañera

Sin responder a Naruto la sensei solo siguió como un cachorro bien entrenado, pero aun así no pudo evitar que la duda se deslizara en su mente y cuando se siembra la semilla de la duda esta no hará más que crecer

\- no sé si es correcto preguntar pero por qué vamos al tercer piso? – siempre que no se deje crecer la duda en el corazón esta no nublara tu mente, fue lo que le enseño su antiguo maestro así que aunque probablemente la ignore es mejor a nada no?

\- por los medicamentos… –

Respondió en tono apático como si eso debería de saber después de todo aparte de la enfermería en el tercer piso que mas hay?

 _Mou~ ya te olvidaste de mi onii-chan?_

\- quien es tu onii-chan mocosa – sin prestar atención a nada replico el rubio con fastidio

\- yo no he dicho nada –

\- eh? –

Y por primera vez desde que se encontraron Yugao pudo ver que expreso una emoción en sus ojo aparte de la apatía usual, le tomo unos segundos para recuperarse de este desliz ya que volvió a su auto habitual pero aun había rastros de preocupación ondeando en ese profundo océano zafiro

\- Menma… –

Su voz parecía un poco ronca por lo que podía oír desde la distancia que los separaba, pero, por alguna razón sintió un poco de satisfacción llegar ella después de todo los seres humanos siempre han sido personas egoístas actuando en base a sus instintos y emociones, entonces como te sentirías en frente a alguien que en muchos aspectos es superior a ti, envidia cierto?, rencor? Tal vez, así que cuando vio que podía expresar un lado débil, otra vez, sintió satisfacción egoísta en su interior

 _Después de todo, también es humano eh..._

* * *

 **Con esto acaba el capitulo espero y haya sudo de su agrado aunque si no es el caso pues...**

 **Se que he estado mucho tiempo fuera pero no voy a abandonar este fic así que no se preocupen**

 **Como bono les dejo esto**

 **Adelanto del siguiente capitulo:**

 _\- NO ENTIENDES MI SUFRIMIENTO! - grito Minato golpeando la mesa haciendo que todos en el lugar retrocedan un paso por la sorpresa - DIECISÉIS AÑOS! DIECISÉIS MALDITOS AÑOS HE ESTADO SUFRIENDO... SOLO... solo... váyanse de aquí no quiero ver sus rostros -_

 _Todos en silencio salieron sin ni siquiera dar una segunda mirada al actual líder de la destruida Konoha, solo a su lado se quedo la mujer por la que perdió una de las cosas mas valiosas de su vida_

 _\- Minato... yo... -_

 _\- No es culpa tuya Kushina - dijo en tono suave recuperando el aire de líder que siempre poseía - fue tu clan el que me obligo a esto - un tono venenoso llenaba la voz del Hokage que poseía una mirada oscura cuando recordó sobre el clan Uzumki_

 _\- quiero que sepas que... te apoyare en todo - a pesar de que quería decir otra cosa al final eligió estas palabras_

\- _si algo le pasa a mi hijo me asegurare de borrar al clan Uzumaki de este mundo, ahora dime me seguirás apoyando? - pregunto Minato después de estar callado por unos segundos_

 _\- yo... -_

 _\- no necesitas responderme solo... cuídate - había cariño en sus palabras pero eso no quitaba el odio que sentía hacia el clan de su esposa_

 **Minato hace su aparición y también decidí hacer de esto un harem aunque sera de romance lento, tal vez.**

 **sin mas este guapo intento de autor se despide**

 **Ja ne**


End file.
